Between Hate and Love
by miyu201
Summary: Tim basket cewek yang terdiri dari Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, dan Temari selalu bertengkar dengan tim basket cowok yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Naruto, dan Shikamaru. Tapi jarak antara benci dan cinta itu ternyata sangat tipis loh……
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Naruto x Neji x Shikamaru x Sai AND Sakura x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Ino

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, NaruHina, ShikaTema

**Hi minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya di cerita ke 4 loh. Cerita kali ini membahas hampir semua pairing fav kalian loh. Ada SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, SaiIno, dan ShikaTema.**

**-**

**-**

**BETWEEN HATE AND LOVE**

**Chapter 1: Basketball Trouble**

SMU KoGakure terkenal dengan prestasi olahraganya. Banyak klub olahraga yg sering menjadi juara hampir di setiap turnamen, diantaranya klub sepakbola, klub tenis, klub baseball, dan klub basket. Tapi, tidak seperti klub-klub lainnya, klub basket justru sangat minim prestasi. Klub basket cowok hanya 2 kali meraih gelar juara, itupun sudah sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Mereka memang sempat masuk final sampai 3 kali dalam 5 tahun belakangan ini, tapi mereka selalu kalah di final. Klub basket cewek lebih parah lagi, prestasi terbesar mereka hanya meraih 4 kali peringkat ke-3 dalam 10 tahun terakhir.

**Profil Char:**

**Uchiha Sasuke **merupakan pemain kunci dari tim basket cowok. Sikapnya yg selalu cool membuat dia punya banyak penggemar dari kalangan cewek, kecuali Sakura yg selalu jadi teman bertengkarnya. Waktu kecil dia pernah mengikat janji dengan seorang cewek.

**Haruno Sakura **merupakan pemain kunci dari tim basket cewek. Dia baru 2 tahun di Konoha, sebelumnya dia tinggal di Osaka selama 10 tahun. Dia kembali untuk mencari cinta pertamanya saat berusia 6 tahun

**Hyuuga Neji **merupakan kapten klub basket cowok. Dia memiliki sepupu di klub basket cewek yg bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dijuluki _Cinderella _oleh Tenten karena rambutnya yg panjang kayak cewek.

**Tenten **merupakan kapten klub basket cewek. Dia adalah musuh bebuyutan (?) Neji. Walaupun suka bercanda tapi dia selalu serius kalau soal basket.

**Uzumaki Naruto **merupakan pemain inti tim basket cowok. Dia selalu bersemangat dan pantang menyerah. Dia orang yang nggak pernah serius dan selalu bercanda, kecuali saat bertemu tim cewek.

**Hyuuga Hinata **merupakan pemain inti tim basket cewek. Dia ini anaknya agak pemalu sehingga dijuluki _Putri Malu _oleh Naruto. Hinata selalu memanggil yang lain dengan menggunakan –chan, -kun, dan –san.

**? Sai **merupakan pemain inti tim basket cowok. Kematian kakaknya karena kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu membuat dia menjadi cowok yang nggak berperasaan dan selalu tersenyum tanpa ekspresi.

**Yamanaka Ino**merupakan pemain inti tim basket cewek. Dia sering melayani Sai yang entah kenapa selalu datang untuk membeli mawar pada hari kamis di toko bunga keluarganya, meskipun begitu mereka nggak pernah akur.

**Nara Shikamaru **merupakan pemain inti tim basket cowok. Sebenarnya dia adalah cowok pemalas yang nggak suka ikut kegiatan klub. Dia ikut klub basket karena dibujuk oleh Naruto.

**? Temari**merupakan pemain inti tim basket cewek. Dia gadis yang riang dan suka menggoda teman-temannya. Diantara semua teman-temannya di tim basket cewek, mungkin dia yang pertama menyadari perasaannya pada salah satu anggota di tim basket cowok.

(maaf gue nggak tahu marganya sai dan temari)

Tidak ingin terus-menerus terpuruk prestasinya, klub basket cowok yg dipimpin oleh Neji dan klub basket cewek yg dipimpin oleh Tenten mengadakan rapat darurat. Tapi mereka tidak rapat bersama, melainkan sendiri-sendiri bahkan tim cowok tidak tahu kalau tim cewek sedang rapat, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sebenarnya salah satu penyebab minimnya prestasi klub basket adalah tidak akurnya tim basket cowok dan tim basket cewek, hal ini sudah berlangsung paling tidak sampai 5 tahun belakangan ini. Klub basket pada generasi Neji dan Tenten juga sama saja, mereka selalu bertengkar entah itu untuk memperebutkan lapangan, jam latihan, bola dan sebagainya. Makanya walaupun sama-sama dari klub basket, tapi ruangan klub mereka berbeda.

Ruang Klub Basket Cowok………………….

"Sasuke bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yg harus kita lakukan untuk meningkatkan prestasi?" tanya Neji

"Ng….menurutku sih seperti yg dikatakan Naruto tadi, kita harus menambah waktu latihan" jawab Sasuke

"Hm…kalau menurut Shikamaru?"

"No comment" kata Shikamaru cuek

"Kalau Sai?"

"Terserah"

Ruang Klub Basket Cewek………………

"OK sekarang masalah tempat. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Tenten

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, seperti biasa rebutan lapangan dengan tim cowok" jawab Ino enteng

"Aku pikir kita harus mencari tempat latihan lain" usul Temari

"Usulmu bagus sekali, tapi dimana kita bisa mendapatkan lapangan free?" tanya Tenten

"Susah juga ya huf…." kata Temari sambil menarik napas panjang

"Sakura bagaimana menurutmu?...Sakura?" tanya Tenten melihat Sakura yg lagi ngelamun dan senyum-senyum sendiri

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polos

"Dari tadi kau nggak dengar yang kami bicarakan?" tanya Temari

"Eh tentang apa?"

"Dasar tadi kau ngapain aja sih?" tanya Ino

"Kalau begitu masalah lapangan ku serahkan pada Sakura" ujar Tenten

"Eh?" Sakura masih belum ngerti apa yg mereka bicarakan, sepertinya dia ngelamun dari tadi

"I…itu lapangan yang bisa kita gunakan untuk latihan, biar nggak rebutan dengan tim cowok" jelas Hinata

"Kenapa harus aku yg cari?" protes Sakura

"Karena kau melamun dari tadi" jawab Ino dan Temari barengan

"OK rapat kita sampai disini. Tolong ya Sakura" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum dengan aura neraka pada Sakura karena ngelamun dari tadi

"O….OK aku tahu" jawab Sakura gemetaran

Kembali ke Klub Basket Cowok

"Kalau begitu rapat kita sampai disini saja" kata Neji selaku kapten

Neji keluar dari ruang klub diikuti oleh anggota yg lain. Disaat yang sama tim basket cewek yang berada di ruang sebelah juga baru keluar dari ruang klub setelah selesai rapat……

"Loh ku kira siapa ternyata si _Cinderella_ (Neji) ya" kata Tenten sambil melirik Neji

"Aku kan sudah bilang berhenti memanggilku _Cinderella_" balas Neji

"Kalian lagi ngapain? Mencoba hal yg nggak berguna ya?" tanya Sasuke

"Kami sedang rapat penting" jawab Temari

"Kalian mengikuti kami ya? Kenapa kalian juga rapat saat kami sedang rapat?" tanya Naruto

"Ti…tidak kebetulan saja kami sedang rapat" jawab Hinata pelan

"Hinata kau nggak perlu bersikap baik dengan orang-orang seperti mereka" ujar Ino

"Orang seperti apa maksudmu?" kata Sai sambil tersenyum tanpa ekspresi

"Ya orang tak berperasaan seperti kalian" jawab Ino cuek

"Apa katamu?" kata Sai masih sambil tersenyum

"Aku bilang………….!" Ino mulai emosi

"Ino sudahlah ayo pergi" potong Temari sambil menarik tangan Ino

"Ah…Ne….Neji nii-san bye-bye" kata Hinata sambil berlari kecil mengejar Ino, Temari, dan Tenten

"Loh Sakura mana?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba

Ternyata Sakura sedang melihat-lihat peta daerah sekitar di depan ruang klub. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari lapangan basket.

"Loh kamu nggak pulang?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura yg masih memperhatikan peta

"Aku masih harus mencari sesuatu"

"Mencari apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Sudah ya aku pulang dulu." kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil

Begitulah keadaan klub basket di sekolah itu. Tim cewek dan tim cowoknya tidak pernah akur. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan punya julukan yg aneh-aneh pada musuhnya, seperti Tenten menjuluki Neji _Cinderella_ dan Naruto menjuluki Hinata _Putri Malu._

"Eh Neji ada yg ingin kutanyakan" kata Naruto

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang si _Putri Malu _(Hinata)itu"

Sementara itu tim basket cewek di perjalanan pulang………

"Hinata aku penasaran kenapa kamu selalu memanggil si _Cinderella _itu dengan sebutan Neji nii-san?" tanya Tenten

"Di…dia itu saudara sepupuku, ayahku dan ayahnya itu kembar" jelas Hinata

"Hah? Dia sepupumu?" semuanya tampak kaget

Sementara itu di tim basket cowok……..

"Sepupu???"

"Iya begitulah"

Kembali ke tim basket cewek……..

"Aku nggak menduga kalau dia itu sepupumu loh, walaupun mata kalian mirip sih" ujar Sakura yg sudah bergabung dengan yg lain

"Iya aku juga. Habis sifat kalian itu bedanya kayak langit dan bumi" tambah Ino

"Hinata kasihan sekali kau harus jadi sepupunya" kata Tenten sambil mengelus-ngelus bahu Hinata

"Tenten-chan…"

"Eh Tenten" kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"Apa?"

"Soal lapangan itu…ng….bisa nggak ditugaskan ke orang lain saja?" pinta Sakura

"Kenapa?"

"Habis aku kan baru pindah ke sini 2 tahun yg lalu, dan setahuku nggak ada lapangan basket yg free"

"Wah bagaimana ya? Hm kayaknya nggak bisa deh" ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum sadis

"Ah kejamnya" kata Sakura mengeluh

"Lagipula ini kan salahmu sendiri" tambah Tenten

"Huf…. Ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi" kata Sakura pasrah

"Biar aku bantu cari Sakura-chan" ujar Hinata

"Wah Hinata makasih ya, kau baik sekali" kata Sakura kegirangan

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Aku harus jaga toko bunga" kata Ino sambil melangkah pergi

"OK kalau begitu sampai disini saja ya" kata Temari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten

"Huf….kalau begitu aku temani kalian mencari lapangan saja deh" kata Tenten sambil mengikuti Sakura dan Hinata

"Wah kalian baik sekali sama aku. Makasih ya" kata Sakura sambil merangkul Hinata dan Tenten

"OK kalau begitu, pertama kita kearah sana" seru Tenten

3 Hari kemudian……………….

"Kenapa kalian kemari lagi? Mau rebutan lapangan?" tanya Neji melihat tim cewek berada di lapangan basket sekolah

"Kita kan sama-sama dari klub basket. Kok kami nggak bisa pakai ini?" Tenten balik bertanya

"Huf…Susah juga ya. Kalau begitu ayo keluar kita diskusikan sebentar" kata Neji sambil menarik tangan Tenten selaku ketua klub basket

Mereka berdua mendiskusikan soal lapangan basket untuk tim cowok dan tim cewek.

Kembali ke Naruto dan yang lain………...

"Kenapa kalian nggak cari lapangan lain saja, supaya kita nggak bertengkar terus soal lapangan?" tanya Naruto

"Huf..kalau soal lapangan sih sudah kami cari dari 3 hari yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang belum ketemu juga" jawab Sakura

"Loh kalian kan cewek, gunakan pesona kalian itu untuk memperoleh lapangan" goda Sasuke

"Kamu pikir kami ini apaan hah? Kami tidak seperti kamu yang selalu sok cool untuk menarik perhatian cewek-cewek, padahal sifatmu itu sama sekali tidak cool" balas Sakura

"Loh masih mendingan aku dong, daripada kamu nama Sakura itu apa cocok buat kamu? Hanya rambutmu saja yang mirip dengan bunga Sakura, sedangkan yang lainnya bertolak belakang" kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah

"Kau…." Sakura benar-benar marah

Kembali ke Neji dan Tenten...

"Kalau begitu sampai kalian mendapat lapangan baru, kita akan bagi lapangannya. Setengah untuk tim cowok dan setengahnya lagi untuk tim cewek. Gimana?" jelas Neji

"OK aku setuju"

Kembali ke Naruto dan yang lain………

"Sakura sudah hentikan!" Ino menenangkan Sakura

"Sasuke kamu juga cukup sampai disitu!" kata Shikamaru

Tenten dan Neji kembali ke lapangan. Mereka mengatakan ide mereka pada anggota tim yang akhirnya juga setuju pada keputusan mereka.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita akan latihan bersama" kata Neji

"OK"

Tim cewek dan tim cowok akhirnya latihan di lapangan yang sama, hanya saja mereka membagi lapangannya jadi dua bagian.

Beberapa saat kemudian…………….

"Sasuke keren sekali ya saat bermain basket" bisik Ino pada Sakura

"Keren apanya? Dia itu hanya sok cool tahu" keluh Sakura

"Eh tapi tetap saja keren" kata Ino lagi

Tiba-tiba….

"Akh. Apa-apaan sih!" seru Ino ketika punggungnya terkena bola basket dari tim cowok

"Sorry tanganku licin" kata Sai sambil tersenyum tanpa ekspresi

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan tersenyum seperti itu dong" keluh Ino

"Eh sepertinya Sai cemburu pada Ino ya?" bisik Sakura

"Huh kalau dia bisa cemburu sih, bagus sekali" jawab Neji

"Eh apa maksudnya?"

"Dia itu seperti tidak punya perasaan sejak kematian kakaknya" jelas Neji masih sambil berbisik

"Eh kakaknya kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Ah tidak…. Ayo lanjutkan latihannya" kata Neji sambil menatap Sai dengan pandangan sedih

"Ino sudahlah ayo latihan lagi" ajak Tenten

"Akh Aduh sakit sekali" keluh Temari sambil memegangi kakinya

"Temari-chan…" Hinata mendekati Temari

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Tenten

"Kakiku sakit sekali" keluh Temari sambil memegangi kakinya

"Sepertinya kau terkilir" kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba

"Aduh kakiku" keluh Temari

"Ayo aku bawa ke UKS" kata Shikamaru dan langsung menggendong Temari

"Eh ngapain kamu? Turunin aku" kata Temari sambil berusaha turun dari gendongan Shikamaru

"Sudah diam saja. Kalau kau gerak terus bisa jatuh" kata Shikamaru sambil terus menggendong Temari

"Ternyata Shikamaru perhatian juga ya ha…ha" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

"Temari-chan, Shikamaru-kun" kata Hinata pelan

"_Putri Malu _kamu nggak usah cemas, Shikamaru itu orangnya baik kok" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Ah…i…iya. Ng… Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata malu-malu

"Kenapa?"

"To…tolong pa..panggil Hinata saja"

"Ah OK.. _Putri Ma……_ehHinata"

2 Jam Kemudian……………..

"OK semuanya sampai disini dulu latihan kita" seru Neji selaku kapten tim cowok  
Tim cewek sudah pulang dari sejam yang lalu

"OK bye-bye"

Beberapa saat kemudian di toko bunga Yamanaka…….

"Loh Sai, seperti biasa kamu selalu beli bunga pada hari kamis ya" ujar Ino yang menjaga toko bunga

"Hn…" Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi

"Kenapa harus hari kamis sih? Kenapa kamu nggak beli pada hari lain?" tanya Ino

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sai cuek

"Huh bikin penasaran saja" keluh Ino

"Aku mau yang seperti biasa, mawar putih" tambah Sai

Setelah membeli bunga Sai segera pergi dari situ, dia meninggalkan Ino yang masih penasaran dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu membeli bunga pada hari kamis.

**End of chapter 1….**

**Perhatian Review anda sangat diharapkan! **

**REVIEW...REVIEW...**

**Makin banyak yang review makin cepat aku buat chapter keduanya he...he...**


	2. Our Feeling

**He...he akhirnya kita ketemu lagi di chapter ke 2. Aku berusaha untuk buat secepatnya loh sambil curi-curi waktu gitu.**

**OK pertama-tama aku akan balas review dulu ya**

Langsung intinya saja ya,

Terima kasih atas semua review kalian ya, itu sangat berarti buatku loh he...he. Aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang kalian ajukan ya.

Mengenai kenapa Neji dijuluki Cinderella di cerita ini? Sorry ya gue nggak bermaksud ngejek Neji kok, hanya saja ini agar konflik antara Neji dan Tenten makin terasa, lagian ada alasannya yang akan diceritakan di chapter ini kenapa Tenten manggil Neji gitu. Sebenarnya salah satu karakter yang paling kusukai itu adalah Neji loh (aku bahkan lebih suka Neji daripada Naruto), makanya diantara tokoh cowok lainnya dia yang terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket cowok di cerita ini.

Lalu tentang kakaknya Sai. Kalau aku nggak salah ingat pada Naruto karangan Kishimoto sensei, di buku yang di gambar Sai itu ada gambar orang yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya sendiri tapi sudah meninggal, jadi gambarnya tidak dia selesaikan. Kalau nggak salah dia itu juga anggota ANBU seperti Sai, aku lupa siapa namanya. Tapi kalau nggak salah loh, kalau salah sih anggap aja gitu he...he habis aku kehabisan ide nih.

Makasih juga atas informasi tentang marganya Sai dan Temari.

Sekian dulu balasan reviewnya ya. Kalau begitu kita langsung ke ceritanya aja ya...

**Chapter 2: ****Our ****Feeling**

Seminggu kemudian di atap sekolah………………

"Loh Shikamaru ngapain kamu disini? Kalian nggak latihan?" tanya Temari heran melihat Shikamaru sedang tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah

"Hari ini kami ada rapat. Aku malas ikut rapat terus" kata Shikamaru

"Kok gitu sih kamu seharusnya ikut rapat juga dong"

"Rapat itu membosankan. Kamu sendiri sedang apa disini? Nggak ada kegiatan klub ya?"

"Sebenarnya kami juga sedang rapat sih. Tapi aku mau mencari angin sebentar disini"

"Hm…kakimu sudah nggak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru perhatian

"Sudah baikkan kok. Makasih ya waktu itu kamu baik sekali sama aku"

"Tapi aku nggak menduga kamu seberat itu loh"

"Shikamaru!"

"He…he bercanda"

Shikamaru dan Temari sangat menikmati hembusan angin di atap sekolah...

_Shikamaru aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Apa kamu tahu perasaanku? _Gumam Temari

"Temari!" panggilan Shikamaru membangunkan Temari dari lamunannya

"Eh kenapa?"

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Hah?"

"Habis tadi kau melihat aku terus sih"

"Ah nggak kok. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu ya, Tenten bisa marah kalau aku lama" Temari bergegas pergi dari tempat itu

Sementara itu di ruang klub basket cewek……….

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa terus-terusan berbagi lapangan dengan tim basket cowok" kata Tenten

"Iya kita harus bisa menemukan lapangan free secepatnya" kata Hinata

"Huf lapangan free ya? Kok susah sekali sih carinya" keluh Sakura

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi biasanya lapangan basket selalu terletak di tempat yang cukup ramai, jadi banyak pengunjungnya" tambah Ino

_Eh tunggu dulu, kalau tidak salah waktu itu kan di lapangan basket…… _Gumam Sakura mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu saat dia sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang cowok di tengah lapangan basket yang kosong.

Menyadari hal itu Sakura langsung bergegas ke lapangan kenangannya itu…..

"Tenten aku pulang dulu ya" kata Sakura sambil meraih tasnya

"Eh? Kita kan belum selesai rapat kok kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanya Tenten

"Aku sudah tahu dimana lapangan basket yang free"

"Hah? Dimana?"

"Nanti aku beritahu. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu , bye bye semuanya"

Sakura langsung membuka pintu kelas dengan cepat. Di saat yang sama tim cowok baru keluar dari ruang klub mereka setelah selesai rapat juga. Tiba-tiba……

BRAAAAK

"Akh! Hidungku…" keluh Sasuke yang kebetulan terkena pintu yg di buka Sakura

"Hah! Sasuke kau nggak apa-apa???" Sakura panik melihat Sasuke sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi hidungnya

"Pelan-pelan dong kalau buka pintunya! Kau pikir ini dimana?" Sasuke terlihat sangat emosi, bagaimana tidak hidungnya sudah jadi sangat merah karena kena pintu

"BWUHAHAHAAAAAAAA Sasuke malang sekali nasibmu" tawa Naruto

"Diam kau! Jangan tertawa !!!" bentak Sasuke

"Kayak badut dengan hidung aneh" tambah Sai cuek

"Kau juga! Diam!" bentak Sasuke

"Sasuke, tunggu sebentar ya" kata Sakura lalu langsung berlari secepat kilat

"Eh ? Dia ngapain?" tanya Neji heran

Sakura langsung kembali dengan cepat…

"Sini kulihat hidungmu" kata Sakura sambil mengobati hidung Sasuke

"Akh pelan-pelan dong" keluh Sasuke

"Maaf ya aku lagi buru-buru nih"

"Sakura hebat juga kau bisa lari secepat itu. Dari pada masuk klub basket, kamu lebih cocok masuk klub atletik tuh" goda Neji

"Itu lah kelebihan Sakura yang merupakan pemain kunci tim kami _Cinderella"_ kata Tenten tiba-tiba

"Kau lagi! Kenapa sih selalu memanggilku _Cinderella_?" keluh Neji

"Habis rambutmu itu mirip _Cinderella _sih he…he" tawa Tenten penuh kemenangan

"Huh… panggil aku Neji, N-E-J-I!!!" bentak Neji sambil mengeja namanya

"OK deh _Cinderella Neji"_

"Kau…!!!"

"Aku masuk klub basket itu karena seseorang" kata Sakura menghentikan perdebatan Neji dan Tenten

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Semacam cinta pertama sebelum aku pindah ke Osaka dulu. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu" jelas Sakura lalu melangkah pergi

_Huf cinta pertama? Apa yang waktu itu juga bisa disebut cinta pertama ya? _Gumam Sasuke

"Eh Sai sekarang kan hari kamis. Kamu mau beli bunga lagi di tempatku?" tanya Ino

"Hm" Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi sambil mengangguk

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bareng aja. Aku akan langsung ke sana kok" ajak Ino

"OK deh. Ayo"

"Semuanya aku pulang ya. Bye…bye" seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah tiba di lapangan basket kecil tempat kenangan cinta pertamanya. Lapangan itu terletak di dekat sungai dan cukup dekat dari SMU KoGakure.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga. Huf rasanya rindu sekali….." kata Sakura sambil menikmati tiupan angin

Sakura mulai mengililingi lapangan itu, dia memperhatikan setiap sudut lapangan dengan seksama yang mengingatkan dia pada cinta pertamanya.

"_Saku-chan aku janji saat kita bertemu lagi aku akan jadi pemain basket yang hebat"_

"_Benar ya janji loh…..aku juga ingin jadi pemain basket"_

"_Janji"_

Kembali ke Sai dan Ino…………..

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, datang lagi ya" kata Ino

"Hm bye-bye" kata Sai cuek

"Eh Sai tunggu sebentar" cegah Ino

"Kenapa?"

"Ini untukmu, kau kan pelanggan tetap toko kami" kata Ino sambil memberikan gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga mawar putih

"Makasih" kata Sai sambil tersenyum tanpa ekspresi lagi

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu sih? Kau harus memperlihatkan perasaanmu saat kau tersenyum" kata Ino

"Hn...Sudah ya aku pergi dulu"

_Kenapa dia? Sepertinya selama ini dia tidak pernah tersenyum dari lubuk hati, selain itu aku juga nggak pernah lihat dia menangis atau marah. Selama ini wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi. Ada apa sebenarnya? _Gumam Ino penasaran

Karena rasa penasarannya, Ino memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sai diam-diam.

Kembali ke Sakura……….

2 jam kemudian Sasuke juga mendatangi lapangan itu……..

"Loh itu kan si Sakura, ngapain dia di sini?"

Sasuke lalu mendekati Sakura yang masih menikmati kenangannya dengan lapangan itu sampai lupa waktu. Dia bahkan belum pulang untuk ganti pakaian dan makan.

"Yooo Sakura" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Sakura

"Wuaah!!!... Ah ternyata kamu, huh ngagetin aja. Hidungmu sudah nggak apa-apa?"

"Udah baikkan. Kamu ngapain disini?"

"He…he aku sudah menemukan lapangan untuk tempat latihan kami" kata Sakura kegirangan

"Oh ya? Bagus dong. Yang mana lapangannya?"

"Kau ini buta ya? Yang ini lah"

"Eh lapangan ini?"

"Iya he…he baguskan. Udaranya sejuk, tempatnya sepi lagi. Dan yang terpenting lapangan ini bersejarah banget bagiku"

"Aku nggak peduli lapangan ini berarti apa bagimu, tapi ini lapangan yang biasa aku gunakan untuk latihan. Jadi maaf saja ya, aku nggak setuju kalau kalian latihan disini"

"Apa! Memangnya lapangan ini punya kamu?" kata Sakura emosi

"Pokoknya nggak bisa. Lapangan ini sudah bertahun-tahun jadi tempat latihanku" jelas Sasuke

"Huh pelit amat sih"

"Apa pun katamu aku nggak akan menyerahkan lapangan rahasia ku ini!"

"Lapangan rahasia apa? Huh aku juga nggak mau main satu lapangan denganmu!"

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya bertengkar hebat hanya karena lapangan

Kembali ke Sai dan Ino………..

_Inikan kuburan ngapain dia disini? _Gumam Ino yang sedang mengikuti Sai

Sai lalu menaruh bunga yang tadi dibelinya di salah satu makam sambil mengelus lembut nisan disitu dengan pandangan sedih

_Ekspresinya sekarang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, dia tampak sangat sedih. Makam siapa itu? _Gumam Ino penasaran

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura 1 Jam kemudian……

"Sudah ah! Aku pulang saja, malas bertengkar denganmu!" Sakura langsung pergi dari lapangan itu

_Huh inikan lapangan yang telah aku pertahankan sejak kecil. Nggak bisa aku serahkan semudah itu. Apa lagi aku sudah janji pada gadis itu _Gumam Sasuke

Kembali ke Sakura…….

_Huh si Sasuke brengsek itu! Kenapa sih dia? Sudah capek-capek dapat._ _Mana itu lapangan kenangan cinta pertamaku lagi _Gumam Sakura

"SASUKEEEEEE AKU BENCI SEKALI SAMA KAMU!!!" teriak Sakura

"Hei! Aku mendengarnya loh" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Sakura

"Sasuke!" Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke

"Sudahlah. Ayo kuantar pulang" ajak Sasuke

"Eh?"

"Inikan sudah malam. Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang malam-malam"

"Wah ternyata kau perhatian juga ya"

"Ayo jalan"

"Eh tapi aku beli makanan sebentar ya"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada satu yang mengganjal di hati mereka.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah…………..

"Sasuke kami dengar gosip kalau kamu pacaran dengan Haruno Sakura. Apa itu benar?" tanya beberapa fans girl Sasuke

"Eh dari mana kalian dengar itu?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Ada yang melihat kamu mengantar Sakura pulang kemarin malam" jelas fans girlnya

"Oh yang itu ya? Kalau itu sih……"

_Eh tunggu ini harus ku manfaatkan. __Bulan__ depan kan valentine, dengan begini mereka pasti nggak akan memberi aku cokelat lagi. Terus terang saja dari kecil aku itu paling benci dengan yang namanya cokelat _Gumam Sasuke

"Kalau itu apa?" tanya fans Sasuke

"Kalau itu sih memang benar. Ha….ha aku memang pacaran dengan Haruno Sakura" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil

"Wah tidak Sasuke ku…" keluh fans girl Sasuke

"Sudah ya aku cari pacarku dulu" kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan kearah fansnya

_He….he berhasil. Maaf ya Sakura tapi ini satu-satunya cara _Gumam Sasuke

"Loh kemana mereka kok sudah hilang?" Sasuke melihat tempat yang tadinya ramai dengan fans girlnya sudah jadi kosong melompong

"Untunglah sepertinya mereka sudah menyerah. Eh…..tunggu jangan-jangan mereka….aduh gawat nih aku harus mencari Sakura" Sasuke langsung berlari mencari Sakura

Sementara itu Sakura………..

"Ayo cepat dong. Kalian lama amat sih, aku sudah lapar nih" seru Sakura ke arah Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari.

"Iya, tapi pelan-pelan dong. Kamukan juga nggak akan mati karena lapar" keluh Ino

"Haruno Sakura!" seru fans girlnya Sasuke

"Eh ada perlu apa mencariku?" tanya Sakura heran

"Kami mau tanya, apa benar kamu pacaran dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh? Aku dengan Sasuke? Itu sih nggak……"

"Nggak mungkin salah iya kan Sakura" Sasuke datang tepat waktu dia langsung memeluk Sakura dengan mesra

"Eh Sasuke apa-apaan ini?" bisik Sakura

"Maaf kami pergi dulu ya, bye-bye" kata Sasuke berlari membawa Sakura dari situ

"Hiks-hiks Sasuke…." Fans girl Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari yang masih bengong

"Eh sejak kapan Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke?" tanya Tenten

"Mana aku tahu" jawab Ino enteng

"Bukannya mereka itu musuhan?" tanya Temari penasaran

"Loh yang tadi itukan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ngapain mereka?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Na….naruto-kun" Hinata kaget melihat Naruto sudah dibelakang mereka

"Hinata aku ada perlu sama kamu. Ayo ikut aku" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata

"Eh? Perlu apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah mulai merah

"Tentang tugas matematika, kita kan satu kelompok dengan si Kiba" jelas Naruto

"Hei Naruto jangan bawa Hinata dulu dong. Dia kan mau makan dengan kita" keluh Temari

"Kamu makan bareng aku saja ya. Aku bawa bekal kok" ajak Naruto

"I…iya baiklah" jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah kayak tomat

Sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke………

"Lepaskan aku! Sampai kapan kau mau begini?" keluh Sakura sambil melepaskan genggaman Sasuke

"Ah i..iya maaf"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Salah minum obat ya? Memangnya sejak kapan aku pacaran denganmu?"

"Pertanyaanmu banyak amat ya. Ng begini Sakura……"

"Apa?!" bentak Sakura kesal

"Aku mohon pura-pura berpacaran denganku sampai valentine bulan depan ya" pinta Sasuke

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, sepertinya emosinya sudah reda

"Itu…ng…..anu…..se….sebenarnya aku benci sekali dengan cokelat" jelas Sasuke

"Hah? Hanya itu alasannya?" tanya Sakura heran

"Ya bukan cuma itu dong. Suatu kali waktu hari valentine, meja dan kursiku yang ada di kelas sudah di cat warna pink loh"

"Hah? Gila banget ya fans loe"

"Bukan itu saja. Waktu pulang ke rumah, di depan pintu ada banyak sekali bunga mawar loh. Aku sampai dimarahi kakakku karena dia alergi bunga"

"Wah sadis amat. Tapi rasain, itu kan salahmu sendiri. Sok cool sih he…he" goda Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

"Iya deh ini salahku. Trus gimana kamu mau melakukannya?"

_Setuju apa nggak ya?__ Eh tunggu soal lapangan itu….. he….he ini harus kumanfaatkan_ Gumam Sakura

"Gimana? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Hm…. OK aku akan berpura-pura pacaran denganmu tapi dengan 3 syarat" ujar Sakura

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Yang pertama kamu harus membiarkan kami berlatih di lapangan dekat sungai itu"

"Wah nggak bisa. Tempat itu berarti banget bagi aku. Waktu kecil aku pernah berjanji pada seseorang di tempat itu. Kayak cinta pertama gitu deh"

"Kenapa bisa sama ya? Cinta pertamaku juga disitu loh"

"Eh benarkah? Jangan-jangan kamu adalah………" Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam

"………………"

"Ah tapi nggak mungkin, dia itu lebih kalem dari kamu" sambung Sasuke

"Huh cinta pertamaku itu lebih keren dan baik dari kamu. Dan yang paling penting dia nggak sok cool" kata Sakura nggak mau kalah

"Ah sudahlah kok kita jadi membicarakan hal lain sih. Hm begini saja lapangannya aku pakai dari senin sampai rabu, kalian pakai dari kamis sampai sabtu. Biasanya pada hari minggu agak ramai. Gimana?"

"OK aku setuju. Nah sekarang syarat kedua…. Kamu nggak boleh macam-macam sama aku ya. Pokoknya nggak boleh ciuman dan sebagainya" pinta Sakura

"Hah! Sayang sekali" keluh Sasuke

"Sasuke!"

"He…he bercanda kok bercanda. Lalu yang terakhir?"

"Itu…ng….yang terakhir….kamu…ja….jangan jatuh cinta padaku ya" pinta Sakura

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Karena ada cowok yang nunggu aku sejak kecil. Memang sih aku belum ketemu dia lagi, tapi janji adalah janji"

"Lalu kalau kamu yang suka aku gimana?"

"Ah itu nggak mungkin. Biar di dunia ini hanya tinggal kamu, aku juga tetap nggak akan suka sama kamu. Habis aku itu benci banget sama kamu!" kata Sakura jujur

"Wah tapi kamu tahu nggak arti lain dari benci itu bisa berarti benar-benar cinta loh. Apa kamu cinta sama aku ya?" goda Sasuke

"Siapa juga yang suka sama cowok sok cool seperti kamu! Huh sudah ya aku pergi dulu" kata Sakura sambil melangkah pergi

"Eh tunggu dong" Sasuke mengikuti Sakura

Sementara itu Hinata dan Naruto...

"Kiba kemana sih katanya ketemu disini" keluh Naruto

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata kita makan saja sambil nunggu Kiba" ajak Naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan bekalnya berupa 2 potong roti

"Hinata ini untukmu" Naruto memberikan satu rotinya untuk Hinata

"A..arigato Naruto-kun" kata Hinata malu-malu sambil mengambil roti yang diberikan Naruto

"Gimana enak nggak?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata memakan roti yang diberikannya

"E…enak sekali"

"Itu buatan Ibuku loh. Kamu itu gadis pertama yang makan roti buatannya loh"

"Eh?" wajah Hinata jadi semakin merah dia sudah hampir pingsan karena senang

Beberapa saat kemudian saat pulang sekolah………………..

Neji dan kawan-kawan……..

"Jadi kau pura-pura pacaran dengan Sakura untuk menghindari hari valentine yang aneh seperti dulu?" tanya Naruto

"Iya hanya itu satu-satunya cara" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Trus kenapa harus Sakura? Kenapa nggak cewek lain?" tanya Shikamaru

"Karena………ah ada aja, kenapa aku harus memberitahu kalian"

"Huh jangan bikin menggantung dong" keluh Naruto

"Loh itu kan" kata Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan yang lain

Sementara itu para cewek…………….

"Ya begitulah jadi mulai besok kita bisa latihan di lapangan itu" jelas Sakura

"Trus gimana kalau kamu jadi betul-betul cinta sama Sasuke?" tanya Ino

"Itu nggak mungkin karena aku benci banget sama dia"

"Boleh saja kau berkata begitu. Tapi ingat jarak antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis loh" kata Tenten mengingatkan

"Seperti Tenten-chan dan Neji nii-san?" tanya Hinata polos

"Ah…." Tenten nggak tahu harus bilang apa, wajahnya sudah sangat merah waktu itu

"Hinata ternyata kata-katamu sadis juga ya ha….ha….ha" Temari tertawa melihat Tenten yang jadi salah tingkah karena perkataan Hinata

"He…he rasain" Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Tenten

"Jadi kamu sama Neji itu benci tapi cinta ya?" goda Ino yang membuat wajah Tenten tambah merah

"Ada apa dengan aku?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba

"Ah Ne…._Cinderella _!_"_ Tenten terkejut melihat Neji sudah berada di depannya

"Wah padahal tadi hampir saja bilang Neji, kok jadi _Cinderella _lagi sih?" keluh Neji

"Suka-suka aku dong" kata Tenten sambil berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang makin cepat bila dekat dengan Neji

"Sakura pulang yuk" ajak Sasuke

"Eh?"

"Kenapa bengong? Kau lupa ya kita kan lagi pura-pura pacaran jadi harus pulang bareng dong" bisik Sasuke

"Oh Iya ya. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya. Bye-bye" Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah Tenten dan yang lain

"Neji ayo kita juga pulang" ajak Naruto

"Ah iya"

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah tim cowok sudah pulang semua……….

"Eh Tenten….." kata Ino

"Hm kenapa?"

"Jangan-jangan kamu selalu memanggil Neji dengan sebutan _Cinderella _dan nggak pernah memanggil namanya yang sebenarnya, karena kamu nggak bisa memanggil nama orang yang kamu suka ya?" tanya Ino

"A…apa-apaan sih mana mungkin aku suka sama dia" kata Tenten dengan wajah yang semakin merah

"Tapi kenapa kamu jadi salah tingkah gitu?" goda Temari

"Ya karena…………… ah sudahlah aku pulang dulu" kata Tenten lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Temari, Ino, dan Hinata

"Tenten-chan…." Hinata hanya bengong melihat Tenten berlari meninggalkan mereka

_Aku suka sama Neji? Itu nggak mungkin. __M__emang sih aku memanggil dia Cinderella karena aku nggak sanggup memanggil namanya__ habis s__etiap akan menyebut namanya jantungku jadi berdetak kencang. Apa aku memang suka sama dia ya?_Gumam Tenten

**End of chapter 2**

**Jangan lupa review ya...**

**Mohon maaf bila kelamaan nunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya coz aku hanya bisa pake internet seminggu sekali. Apalagi aku punya banyak tugas nih he..he. Tapi aku selalu berusaha secepatnya kok.**


	3. Don't Cry

**Aku berusaha membuat chapter ini secepatnya biar kalian nggak nunggu lama. Oh ya maaf ya kalau aku kasihnya per satu chapter, habisnya aku memang hanya bisa bikin 1 chapter untuk satu minggu karena aku sibuk banget sih. Tapi aku selalu berusaha buat yang cepat kok.**

**Mengenai pertanyaan tentang pairing yang kusuka... sebenarnya aku suka banget sama SasuSaku dan NejiTen**

**Sekali lagi aku ucap****i****n terima kasih pada**** kalian**** yang sudah review**

**Chapter 3: Don't Cry**

Tim basket cowok dan tim basket cewek berhasil melaju ke semifinal dan bertanding pada hari yang sama...

Tim Basket Cewek...

"SMU KoGakure BERHASIL MEMBALIKKAN KEADAAN MELALUI LEMPARAN TIGA ANGKA YANG DILAKUKAN OLEH TENTEN !!! TIM LAWAN MENYERANG BALIK... "

"BOLA DIREBUT OLEH HINATA DAN LANGSUNG DIOPER KE SAKURA YANG BERDIRI BEBAS !!! SAKURA MELAKUKAN SHOOT DAN MASUK !!!"

PRIIIIIT PRIIIIIIIIT PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

"TIM PUTRI SMU KoGakure BERHASIL MELAJU KE FINAL UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA DALAM SEJARAH TURNAMEN INI !!!"

"Yes! Berhasil!" seru tim basket cewek SMU KoGakure

"Kita melaju ke final untuk pertama kalinya!" seru Tenten

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan hasil pertandingan tim basket cowok. Apa mereka juga berhasil melaju ke final ya?" kata Sakura

"KamI berhasil kok. Mana mau kami kalah dari kalian" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Kok kalian ada disini? Gimana pertandingannya?" tanya Tenten melihat tim basket cowok sudah datang ke tempat mereka

"Sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu. Kami langsung kesini untuk melihat kalian" kata Neji

"Melihat kami? Sejak kapan kalian jadi perhatian gitu sama kami?" tanya Temari

"Kita kan sama-sama dari klub basket" kata Neji lagi

"Wah bilang saja kamu mau melihat Tenten iya kan?" goda Ino

"Apaan sih. Huh sudahlah selamat ya kalian sudah menang" kata Neji

Neji menyalami anggota tim basket cewek satu-persatu. Trus pas sampai di Tenten...

"Tenten selamat ya kalian sudah berhasil" kata Neji sambil tersenyum manis pada Tenten

_Aduh jangan tersenyum seperti itu dong. Aku jadi deg-degan nih _Gumam Tenten

"Tenten? Kok bengong sih. Hari ini kita damai dulu ya" kata Neji sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Tenten

"Ah iya baiklah he...he" kata Tenten sambil tertawa kecil dan bersalaman dengan Neji

"Nah karena hari ini kita damai tolong panggil aku dengan namaku ya" kata Neji

"OK kalau itu maumu Ne...Ne...Ne... ah sudahlah aku nggak mau" kata Tenten dengan wajah yang mulai merah

"Kenapa sih cepat bilang dong" bujuk Neji

"Nggak mau ya nggak mau bawel amat sih" kata Tenten sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Neji dan bergabung dengan Sakura dan yang lain

"Hinata selamat ya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Ah iya sama-sama Naruto-kun"

Beberapa hari kemudian pada jam istirahat siang di SMU KoGakure…….

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Temari lagi asyik makan siang sambil berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon besar

"Eh Ino" kata Tenten tiba-tiba

"Hm kenapa?"

"Kenapa kamu nggak semangat gitu? Ada apa?"

"Huf aku jadi kepikiran sama Sai"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sai? Kamu suka dia ya?" tanya Temari

"Apa-apaan sih aku serius nih. Apa kalian nggak pernah berpikir kenapa dia selalu tersenyum tanpa ekspresi seperti tanpa perasaan gitu"

"Iya sih saat kita bertengkar dengan tim cowok pun dia selalu tersenyum tanpa ekspresi dan nggak pernah memperlihatkan rasa marahnya" tambah Tenten

"Rasanya aku tahu kenapa dia begitu" kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"Eh kau tahu?" tanya Ino

"Iya waktu itu Neji pernah bilang bahwa Sai bersikap begitu sejak kematian kakaknya" jelas Sakura

"Jadi begitu ya. Aku pergi sebentar ya, kalian makan saja dulu" kata Ino lalu bergegas pergi

"Ino-chan mau kemana?" tanya Hinata

"Aku mau mencari Neji untuk menanyakan tentang hal itu" kata Ino yang langsung berlari secepatnya dari situ

"Hei kamu nggak cemburu?" tanya Temari ke Tenten

"Cemburu? Kenapa?" tanya Tenten heran

"Dia mau ke tempat Neji loh"

"Emangnya kenapa kalau dia kesana? Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Dasar! Pura-pura nggak tahu lagi" goda Temari

"Eh tapi Ino perhatian banget ya dengan Sai" kata Sakura

"Iya juga ya, apa dia punya perasaan khusus pada Sai?" kata Tenten penasaran

Sementara itu Ino…….

"Loh Sai nggak ada ya?" tanya Ino pada Naruto dan yang lain yang sedang berkumpul di tangga sekolah

"Kalau dia sih memang nggak masuk hari ini coz hari ini peringatan kematian kakaknya" jawab Sasuke

"Oh gitu ya. Neji ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ikut aku ya" ajak Ino

"Ah iya" Neji mengikuti Ino

Kembali Sakura dan yang lain………….

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang dibicarakan Ino dan Nej……ah _Cinderella _itu" kata Tenten

"Tuh kan kamu cemburu. Jangan-jangan benar kata Ino kamu nggak bisa menyebut namanya Neji ya" goda Temari

"Huh aku kan sudah bilang nggak akan cemburu. Aku hanya cemas aja sama Ino" tambah Tenten dengan wajah yang hampir merah

"Eh apa itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah dedaunan yang bergerak sendiri

"Jadi penasaran nih" kata Temari sambil mendekati tempat itu

"Temari ada apa disana?" tanya Sakura

Ternyata si Shikamaru lagi bobo sambil bersandar di pohon……..

"Shikamaru. Tampaknya dia tertidur dengan lelap" jawab Temari

"Ya sudah ayo kembali ke kelas. Jangan ganggu dia" ajak Tenten

"Aku mau disini dulu sebentar" kata Temari sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru yang lagi tidur

"Oh jadi kamu dengan Shikamaru ya" goda Tenten

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, bye-bye Temari-chan" kata Hinata

Kembali ke Neji dan Ino…………….

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Neji

"I…itu mengenai kakaknya Sai. Apa benar dia jadi begitu karena kematian kakaknya?" tanya Ino cemas

"Ino kamu…… suka sama Sai?"

"Ah nggak kok aku hanya penasaran saja dengan sikap Sai"

"Benarkah hanya karena itu?"

"Iya deh sepertinya ada sedikit rasa suka padanya"

"Nah gitu dong. Kamu harus bisa menunjukkan perasaanmu" kata Neji sambil tersenyum

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Tunjukkan perasaanmu pada Tenten" goda Ino

"Ah….kalau….itu…sih…." kata Neji terbata-bata dengan wajah yang mulai merah

"He….he kau juga sama kan. Kalian itu memang pasangan yang aneh ya" goda Ino

"Loh kok kita jadi membicarakan hal lain. Kamu ingin tahu tentang kakaknya Sai kan?"

Sementara itu Temari……...

"Shikamaru lucu juga ya waktu tidur. Huf kenapa sih aku bisa suka sama cowok tukang tidur seperti kamu" kata Temari sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Ng? Tadi kamu bilang apa?" Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya

"Shikamaru!" Temari kaget melihat Shikamaru sudah bangun

"Kalau aku nggak salah dengar tadi kamu………"

"Ah ha…ha aku nggak bilang apa-apa kok, kamu mimpi kali. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu ya bye" kata Temari gugup lalu langsung berlari dari tempat itu

_Tadi sepertinya dia bilang suka sama aku. Apa itu cuma mimpi ya? Tapi kok sepertinya nyata sekali_ Gumam Shikamaru

Kembali ke Ino dan Neji………..

"Sai itu adalah anak angkat di keluarganya. Sejak kematian kedua orang tua angkatnya dia tinggal berdua dengan kakak angkatnya. Dia sangat dekat dengan kakak angkatnya itu, mereka bahkan lebih dekat dari saudara kandung. Tapi kebahagiaannya seperti lenyap begitu saja saat kakak angkatnya itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tepat 4 tahun yang lalu pada hari kamis. Kakaknya yang sedang berada di Italy itu kembali ke Jepang karena ingin menyaksikan Sai berlaga di pertandingan final SMP seJepang. Sejak saat itu dia menjadi seperti ini, sampai sekarang dia bahkan masih merasa kematian kakaknya itu karena kesalahannya. Itu juga yang membuat dia selalu ke makam kakaknya itu pada hari kamis" jelas Neji

"Aku nggak pernah menduga ternyata dia begitu menderita" kata Ino sedih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Ino tolong jaga Sai ya. Aku tahu kamu menyayanginya" pinta Neji

"Hari ini dia ke makam kakaknya itu ya?" tanya Ino

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu aku mau kesana pulang nanti. Makasih ya Neji" kata Ino sambil bergegas pergi dari situ

"Loh emangnya kamu tahu tempatnya?"

"Aku tahu kok karena aku pernah melihat dia disana" jelas Ino lalu berlari dari situ

"Eh Ino!"

"Apa?"

"Berusahalah"

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke...

"Sasuke bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura sekarang. Apa kau sudah menyukainya?" tanya Naruto

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" kata Sasuke cuek

"Huh pelit amat sih. Ingat ya valentine kan sebentar lagi, kalau kamu nggak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, dia bisa direbut orang lain. Aku salah satu orang yang pernah suka sama Sakura loh"

"Trus Hinata gimana?"tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa dengan Hinata?"

"Kau pikir aku nggak tahu, waktu itu kamu diam-diam menukar nomormu dengan Shino biar bisa satu kelompok dengan Hinata"

"Loh kamu tahu juga ya"

"Bukan hanya itu waktu itu kamu juga meminta Kiba untuk nggak datang agar kamu bisa makan bareng Hinata kan?"

"Hah yang itu juga? Kamu membuntuti aku ya?"

"Enak aja emangnya aku kurang kerjaan. Aku tahu karena aku kan ada dibelakangmu waktu kamu nukar nomornya Shino. Aku juga melihat kamu bicara dengan Kiba waktu sedang mencari Sakura" jelas Sasuke

"Huh kamu kan sama saja. Di sekolah ini ada banyak banget anak ceweknya, tapi kamu malah memilih Sakura yang selalu bertengkar denganmu untuk menjadi pacar bohongan"

"He…he gimana ya?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" tanya Neji yang baru kembali

"Ah nggak kok he…he" kata Naruto

"Kenapa tadi Ino mencarimu?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentang Sai" jawab Neji

Jam pulang sekolah……………

"Tenten maaf aku nggak bisa ikut latihan hari ini. Aku masih ada urusan" pinta Ino

"Mengenai Sai ya?" tanya Tenten

"Hm" Ino hanya mengangguk pelan

"Ternyata kamu memang ada perasaan sama Sai ya?" tanya Tenten

"Se….sebenarnya sih ada sedikit rasa suka gitu" kata Ino malu-malu

"Benar nih hanya sedikit? Kok kamu perhatian gitu sama dia?" goda Temari

"Iya deh aku ngaku aku memang suka sama dia. Puas?" keluh Ino

"He….he gitu dong kamu memang harus jujur sama perasaan kamu sendiri" kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

"Huh kamu sendiri bagaimana? Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasuke? Kamu menyukai dia kan?" tanya Ino

"Pertanyaanmu kok banyak banget sih. Aku itu nggak ada perasaan apa-apa sama Sasuke" jawab Sakura

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau tanya. Kalau saat ini cinta pertamamu itu datang, siapa yang akan kau pilih dia atau Sasuke?" tanya Ino serius

"Apaan sih. Tentu saja aku akan pilih…………..ah" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kamu nggak bisa jawabkan?"

"Aku…….."

"Sudah ya aku pergi dulu, bye-bye" kata Ino bergegas pergi dari situ

"Ino !" panggil Tenten

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino

"Berusahalah"

"He…he ternyata kamu dan Neji memang jodoh ya" goda Ino

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten penasaran

"Kata-kata yang kau katakan barusan sama dengan yang dikatakan Neji saat jam istirahat tadi" kata Ino sambil melangkah pergi

"Eh…" wajah Tenten jadi merah mendengar ucapan Ino itu

_Kenapa tadi aku ragu untuk mengatakannya? Apa aku memang sudah menyukai Sasuke dan melupakan cinta pertamaku itu? _Gumam Sakura

"Sakura waktu 10 tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat loh. Apa kamu yakin cinta pertamamu itu masih menunggumu?" tanya Temari

"Eh?"

"Mungkin saja dia sudah lupa" tambah Temari

"Apa kalian nggak janji untuk ketemu lagi di suatu tempat, ya kayak di film-film gitu" kata Tenten

"Nggak tuh" kata Sakura cuek

"Hah nggak! Kalau gitu sama saja bohong dong. Bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal cinta pertama kamu itu? Apa kamu masih ingat wajahnya?" tanya Temari

"Nggak tahu ya. Aku hanya ingat sekilas saja" kata Sakura jujur

"Huh kamu ini kalau gitu bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan dia dong" keluh Tenten

"Eh tunggu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan…….tapi apa ya?" kata Sakura sambil berusaha mengingatnya

"Sakura-chan…." kata Hinata

"Ah aku ingat. Aduh kenapa aku bisa lupa hal sepenting ini ya" kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"Hal apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata

"Waktu kecil kami memang pernah berjanji untuk bertemu di suatu tempat"

"APAA! Kau lupa hal sepenting itu?" seru Temari dan Tenten berbarengan

"Iya he…he aku baru ingat kami memang pernah janji untuk bertemu di…..tunggu kalau tidak salah tempatnya di lapangan dekat sungai yang kita pakai untuk latihan, pada hari valentine 2 tahun lalu kalau aku nggak salah sekitar jam 7 malam" kata Sakura mengingat-ngingat

"Hah! 2 tahun lalu?" seru Temari kaget

"Iya kira-kira gitu deh"

"Kasihan sekali cowok yang jadi cinta pertamamu itu ya. Sudah menunggu sampai 10 tahun eh kamu malah nggak datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan" kata Tenten

Sementara itu tim basket cowok…………….

"Huaaachiii"

"Sasuke kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi bersin terus?" tanya Naruto

"Hidungku gatal sekali"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan cinta pertamamu itu? Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Neji

"Huh aku belum bertemu dengan gadis sialan itu" keluh Sasuke

"Gadis sialan? Kok bilang begitu sih dia kan cinta pertamamu" tanya Shikamaru heran

"Huh tahu nggak kami kan janjian untuk ketemu pada hari valentine 2 tahun lalu, tapi dia nggak datang juga padahal aku sudah nunggu sampai larut malam" keluh Sasuke

"Mungkin dia lupa kali" kata Naruto cuek

"Huh lupa kok sampai 2 tahun. Karena dia nggak datang waktu itu, pada valentine berikutnya 1 tahun yang lalu aku juga pergi di tempat itu. Tapi dia nggak datang juga" keluh Sasuke

"Trus kamu masih ingat nggak dengan cinta pertama kamu itu? Apa kamu masih bisa mengenalnya saat kalian bertemu nanti?" tanya Neji

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lupa sih. Aku hanya ingat kata-katanya saja, makanya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini aku selalu menunggunya di tempat itu" jelas Sasuke

"Sepertinya cinta pertamamu itu hanya tinggal khayalan saja" kata Naruto sambil menarik nafas panjang

Sementara itu Ino sudah berada di makam kakaknya Sai……………………..

"Sai! Sudah kuduga kau disini" kata Ino mendekati Sai yang sedang membersihkan makam kakaknya

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Sai heran

"Ada aja….he….he" kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil

"Sai….." tambah Ino

"Hn……" Sai nggak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Ino

"Aku sudah dengar tentang kematian kakakmu 4 tahun lalu itu" kata Ino serius

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum tanpa ekspresi

"Aku mau kamu nggak memendam perasaanmu seperti itu. Aku tahu kamu merasa bersalah karena kematiannya tapi ini bukan salahmu ini takdir yang tak bisa diubah manusia" kata Ino

"Maaf, tapi ini bukan urusanmu"

"Aku tahu ini memang urusanku. Tapi aku nggak mau kamu seperti ini. Aku ingin kamu memperlihatkan perasaan sedih, senang, marah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sai" kata Ino sambil bercucuran air mata

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sai masih sambil tersenyum tanpa ekspresi

"Aku…….aku suka sama kamu Sai!" seru Ino

Sai tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi sambil memperhatikan Ino yang terus menangis.

"Maaf tapi aku nggak pernah mengenal yang namanya cinta" kata Sai lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian di makam itu

"Sai!" Ino terus menangis

_Ino apa kau tahu? Melihatmu menangis seperti itu membuat hatiku makin sakit. Tapi bersamaku hanya akan membuat kamu semakin terluka _Gumam Sai sambil terus melangkah pergi

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah…….

"Pagi Sai!" seru Naruto

"Gimana kemarin?" tanya Neji penasaran

"Emangnya kenapa kemarin?" kata Sai bertanya balik

"Ino kan mencarimu, apa kalian bertemu?" tanya Neji

"Bertemu sih" jawab Sai cuek

"Trus gimana? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Nggak lakukan apa-apa. Aku langsung pergi begitu dia datang" kata Sai jujur

"Apa! Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" keluh Neji

"Soalnya ternyata aku memang cowok yang nggak berperasaan" kata Sai lalu langsung melangkah masuk ke kelas

Sementara itu Tenten dan yang lain………….

"Ino gimana kamu dan Sai kemarin?" tanya Tenten

"Gimana apanya!? Aku ditinggal sendirian di kuburan" keluh Ino

"APA! Tega amat dia" keluh Temari

"Ino kau nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura cemas

"Ino-chan…." kata Hinata dengan pandangan cemas ke Ino

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Lagian bukan hanya dia cowok di dunia ini" kata Ino melihat tatapan cemas teman-temannya

"Benar di dunia ini masih banyak cowok ganteng kok" tambah Tenten

"Iya Sasuke salah satunya" kata Ino sambil melirik Sakura

"He…he aku hanya bercanda kok. Tenang saja aku nggak akan merebut dia dari kamu kok" kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil

"Ino apaan sih" kata Sakura

"Apa sekarang kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu pada Sasuke?" tanya Ino serius

"Kami sudah berpura-pura pacaran selama kurang lebih 2 minggu. Selama itu kami sudah menjadi sangat dekat dan nggak pernah bertengkar lagi. Bohong kalau aku nggak ada perasaan padanya, tapi….." jawab Sakura jujur

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Tenten

"Tapi aku nggak mau lagi mengecewakan cowok yang telah menungguku selama 10 tahun itu" tambah Sakura

"Jadi itu keputusanmu?" tanya Ino

"Hm" Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan

"………………….." hening sejenak

"OK kalau begitu untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita masuk final, gimana kalau kita makan enak sepulang latihan nanti?" ajak Tenten

"OK Kapten He...he" seru Ino sambil tertawa kecil walaupun dia nggak bisa menyimpan kesedihannya

"Tapi aku nggak bawa uang nih" kata Temari sambil melihat isi dompetnya

"Tenang saja kali ini kita akan makan enak menggunakan uang klub" seru Tenten

"Apa! Kau gila ya!" keluh Sakura

"Loh nggak apa-apa kan lagian anggota tim basket cewek hanya kita berlima karena nggak ada yang mau masuk klub yang nggak pernah juara ini" kata Tenten cuek

"Nah karena itu. Masa kita menggunakan uang klub yang kita kumpulkan susah payah itu" keluh Sakura

"Tenang saja kalau kita jadi juara kita bisa mendapat uang lebih banyak dari ini dan klub kita juga akan banyak peminatnya" kata Tenten

"Kau yakin sekali ya" kata Temari

"Tentu saja ha…ha. Kapten yang baik harus bisa percaya pada kemenangan timnya" kata Tenten sambil tertawa

"Wah kau manis sekali kalau tertawa" goda Neji tiba-tiba yang datang bersama Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru

"Huh kau lagi! Apa maumu?" tanya Tenten

"Aku hanya mau menggoda kapten aneh yang menggunakan uang klub hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Huf kalau ibumu tahu apa yang kau lakukan dia pasti menangis" goda Neji

Teng……teng……..teng Bel tanda masuk sekolah

"Ini kan masalah klub kami. Apa hubungannya denganmu _Cinderella?" _

"Huh aku kan sudah bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" kata Neji kesal

"Suka suka aku dong he…he _Cinderella"_ goda Tenten

"Kau sengaja ya!" kata Neji mulai emosi

"Wah bertengkar lagi deh. Eh apa yang aku kulakukan kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas nih" seru Temari

"Ah iya benar" Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru segera berlari masuk ke kelas

"Hei! Emangnya kalian mau telat!" seru Naruto ke arah Neji dan Tenten

"Ah telat deh. Huh ini karena kesalahan kamu _Cinderella" _kata Tenten sambil berlari secepatnya

"Kok aku sih yang disalahkan, kan kamu yang mulai" kata Neji sambil berlari mengkuti Tenten

"Jangan ngikutin aku!" seru Tenten sambil terus berlari

"Kita kan sekelas bodoh!" kata Neji

Sesampainya di kelas ternyata mereka sudah telat………..

"Kalian berdua kan kapten klub basket! Seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik bukan terlambat bersama! Sekarang juga kalian berdiri di luar kelas!" bentak Gai sensei

"Ah iya pak!" seru Tenten dan Neji bersamaan

Neji dan Tenten berdiri di luar kelas sesuai perintah Gai sensei……..

"Eh Tenten…" kata Neji

"Apa?" tanya Tenten

"Ah nggak jadi deh"

"Huh apaan sih"

Padahal mereka sering bertengkar, tapi saat hanya berdua mereka nggak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan yang lain di kelas……..

_Kelihatannya Ino nggak sedih lagi dengan kejadian kemarin. __D__ia juga sudah bisa tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang dari tawanya itu sepertinya dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya_ Gumam Sai sambil memperhatikan Ino

"Sai kenapa kau bengong terus sih?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah nggak kok. Oh iya Kakashi sensei kemana sih? Kok belum datang?" tanya Sai

"Entahlah dia memang biasa terlambat sih" kata Sasuke

(AN: Sekedar informasi disini Temari, Neji dan Tenten, Sakura dan yang lain beda kelas. Tapi beberapa diantara mereka sudah berteman sejak lama)

"Eh Hinata ini untukmu" kata Naruto sambil memberikan boneka kecil untuk Hinata

"Wah kok hanya Hinata yang dikasih" keluh Ino

"Cari saja sendiri" kata Naruto cuek

"Hei Naruto jangan-jangan kamu ada apa-apa dengan Hinata ya" goda Sakura

"Apaan sih. Boneka ini aku dapat saat belanja di mall kemarin" kata Naruto dengan wajah mulai merah

"Bilang aja sengaja beli" goda Sakura

"Ah sudahlah aku ke toilet dulu" kata Naruto lalu berlari keluar kelas

"Wah jadi kamu dengan Naruto ya, Hinata?" goda Ino yang membuat wajah Hinata yang tadi sudah merah jadi tambah merah

"Hei coba kalian lihat kemari!" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba dari luar kelas

"Apaan sih" kata Sasuke lalu melihat keluar kelas

"Jadi penasaran nih" kata Ino yang juga mengikuti Sasuke dan yang lain untuk menengok keluar kelas. Dia melewati Sai yang hanya duduk diam di kursinya tanpa berkata apa-apa

_Dia menghindariku? _Gumam Sai

"Loh itukan Neji dan Tenten!" seru Sakura

"Ha….ha...ha kalian kompak sekali terlambat bersama" kata Naruto sambil tertawa

"Wah ternyata kalian memang jodoh ya" goda Ino

Digoda teman-temannya karena dihukum berdiri diluar kelas berdua membuat wajah Neji dan Tenten merah.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura……

"Hm….rambutmu wangi sekali ya" kata Sasuke sambil mencium wangi rambut Sakura

"Sasuke apa-apaan sih" keluh Sakura

"Wah kalian berdua mesra sekali ya" goda anak-anak yang lain

"Sudah ah aku lihat Kakashi sensei dulu" kata Sakura sambil menuju ke ruang guru

_Sakura rasanya familiar banget. Dia mirip siapa ya? _Gumam Sasuke

**End of chapter 3**

**Karena aku nggak begitu tahu tentang basket jadi pertandingannya aku singkat saja ya. Aku tahu tentang basket hanya dari komik SLAM DUNK. Oh ya alasan aku pilih basket pada cerita ini adalah karena jumlah pemain basket yang pas dengan pairing favorite kalian.**

**Aku takkan bosan-bosannya mengatakan hal ini ………. REVIEWnya dong!**


	4. Snow White

**He….he sorry kelamaan nunggu. Langsung intinya saja ya, aku mau ucapin makasih pada kalian yang sudah review.**

**Chapter 4: Snow White**

Beberapa hari kemudian di depan gerbang sekolah SMU KoGakure. Sai sedang bersandar di tembok sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, anggota tim basket cowok yang lain belum ada yang datang.

Dari kejauhan tampak Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata sedang menuju ke Sekolah…….

"Pagi Sai! seru Sakura bersemangat menyapa Sai yang berada di depan Sekolah

"Pagi Sai-kun! Hinata juga menyapa Sai

"Pagi!" kata Ino sambil memaksakan tersenyum pada Sai

"…." Sai hanya diam

Saat Ino melewati Sai dan melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah Sai mencegah Ino, dia menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Eh!" Ino kaget melihat tindakan Sai

"Sai?" Sakura dan Hinata juga terlihat kaget

"Ino aku mau bicara denganmu" kata Sai dengan wajah serius

_Kenapa dia? Aku nggak pernah lihat dia seserius ini _Gumam Ino

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, biar kalian bisa bicara berdua" kata Sakura sambil melangkah pergi bersama Hinata

"Eh tunggu aku ikut. Maaf Sai tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas aku nggak akan mengejarmu lagi" kata Ino sambil melangkah pergi menyusul Sakura dan Hinata

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, dan Tenten sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah tapi agak jauh dari Sai dan yang lain.

"Aku menyukaimu Ino! Sejak dulu hanya kamulah cewek yang selalu kuperhatikan!" seru Sai tiba-tiba yang menghentikan langkah Ino

"Sai _nembak _Ino?" tanya Tenten tak percaya

"Kau menyukaiku? Ha….ha jangan bercanda deh. Trus kenapa waktu itu kamu ninggalin aku sendirian di kuburan!" kata Ino emosi

"Ino maafkan aku tapi aku nggak bisa lagi membohongi perasaanku. Saat itu aku takut kau akan menderita jika bersama dengan orang sepertiku" jelas Sai dengan wajah yang masih terlihat serius

"Sai……" Ino menatap mata Sai dalam-dalam seakan tak percaya apa yang didengarnya

"Ino apa kau mau menerima cowok tak berperasaan seperti aku ini?" tanya Sai

"Aku mau, seperti apapun kamu aku mau menerimamu karena aku itu suka sekali sama kamu" kata Ino

"Ino…" mereka kemudian berpelukan dengan mesra di depan gerbang sekolah sehingga jadi tontonan orang-orang yang ada disitu

"Aku masih nggak percaya Sai melakukan hal itu" kata Naruto dengan mata nggak percaya

"Akhirnya Sai bisa tersenyum dengan tulus" kata Neji sambil terus menatap Sai dan Ino

"Tapi aku nggak menduga diantara kita semua ternyata Sai yang duluan punya pacar" kata Sasuke mengeluh

"Loh trus Sakura gimana?" tanya Naruto

"Ini dan itukan lain ceritanya" kata Sasuke cuek

"Ino….." kata Tenten sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino

"Kau iri ya? Kalau kau iri ayo kita lakukan hal yang sama" goda Neji sambil merangkul Tenten

"Apaan sih aku nggak iri kok. Lagian aku nggak mau melakukannya dengan kamu" keluh Tenten sambil menepis rangkulan Neji

Kembali ke Sai dan Ino

"Eh Sai" kata Ino pada Sai yang masih terus memeluknya

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kita sedang diperhatiin deh" bisik Ino

Pas mereka menoleh ternyata semua mata sedang memandang mereka.

"Hah!" wajah mereka jadi merah banget karena malu

Sai langsung berlari sambil terus menggenggam tangan Ino

"Aku nggak nyangka Sai dengan Ino berpelukan di depan gerbang sekolah" kata Temari yang baru datang

"Aku juga. Ah pagi Temari!" sapa Shikamaru

"Pagi!"

Beberapa saat kemudian pada jam Istirahat siang……………

"Ino selamat ya kau sudah jadian dengan Sai" kata Sakura

"Aku kaget loh kalian pelukkan di depan gerbang sekolah" kata Tenten

"Aku juga nggak menduga bisa seperti itu, tapi aku senang banget ternyata Sai mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku" kata Ino malu-malu

Selesai kegiatan klub Ino pulang dengan Sai yang sudah jadi pacarnya, tapi mereka nggak pegangan tangan karena malu atas kejadian tadi pagi. Disisi lain Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang pacaran bohongan juga pulang bareng sambil pegangan tangan agar fans girl Sasuke nggak curiga.

"Kok sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura masih lebih mesra dari Sai dan Ino ya" kata Naruto memperhatikan kedua pasangan itu

"Kalau seperti ini sih mana yang pacaran bohongan dan mana yang pacaran beneran" kata Temari heran

"Aku rasa Sai dan Ino masih malu karena kejadian tadi pagi jadi nggak pegangan tangan. Mereka cukup mesra kok lagian inikan hari pertama mereka jadian" bela Neji

"Oh ya Hinata aku punya dua kupon gratis di restoran ramen nih, temani aku makan sepulang dari sini ya" ajak Naruto

"Naruto-kun anu...a..aku" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Naruto berani sekali kau menggoda sepupuku!" potong Neji

"Aku mau" jawab Hinata tiba-tiba

"Eh? Hinata……" Neji dan yang lain jadi bengong

"Asyik! Ayo kita pergi Hinata" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata, mereka berlari kecil menuju restoran ramen

"Wah Sai dengan Ino, Sasuke dengan Sakura, Naruto dengan Hinata sepertinya semua sudah punya pasangan ya. Tinggal…………" kata Temari sambil melirik Shikamaru, Neji dan Tenten

"Tinggal kita berempat kan?" tambah Shikamaru cuek

"He..he benar juga ya. Eh gimana kalau kita jadian aja. Shikamaru dengan Temari dan aku dengan Tenten" kata Neji sambil tertawa jahil

"Nggak aku nggak mau" kata Tenten menolak, walaupun dalam hati mau

"Oh ya Temari sepertinya waktu itu………….." kata Shikamaru sambil menatap mata Temari

"Ah aku pulang dulu ya. Bye bye" kata Temari dengan wajah merah

"Eh Temari tunggu aku" Tenten berlari mengejar Temari

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kamu dan Temari?" Tanya Neji penasaran

"Ada aja aku nggak mau bilang sama kamu" kata Shikamaru cuek

"Huh pelit amat sih" keluh Neji

Sementara itu Tenten dan Temari…………

"Eh Tenten sebenarnya kamu senang kan dengan yang dikatakan Neji tadi?" tanya Temari sambil memperhatikan Tenten

"Ah nggak juga kok, mana mungkin aku mau pacaran dengan dia yang selalu bertengkar denganku" kata Tenten dengan wajah mulai merah

"Emangnya kenapa kalau bertengkar? Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang dulu sering bertengkar, sekarang jadi begitu akrab" tambah Temari

"Huf seandainya aku punya keberanian seperti Ino" keluh Tenten

"Iya aku juga iri pada Ino karena dia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya" kata Temari

_Sebenarnya aku senang sekali waktu Neji bilang kami jadian saja, tapi dia mengatakannya sambil bercanda sepertinya dia hanya mau main-main denganku _Gumam Tenten

Kembali ke Neji dan Shikamaru…………

"Neji tadi itu kamu _nembak_ Tenten secara nggak langsung kan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Wah ketahuan ya. Huf tapi gagal ya, sepertinya dia memang membenciku" keluh Neji

Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata……….

"Hinata habis dari sini kita jalan-jalan ya" ajak Naruto

"I….iya OK" jawab Hinata dengan wajah mulai merah

"Hm kemana dulu ya…… Oh ya aku dengar sebentar lagi ada pertandingan basket di dekat sini. Kita nonton pertandingan dulu ya" ajak Naruto

"I…iya ba….baiklah"

"Hinata kamu nggak perlu malu padaku anggap saja sekarang aku adalah pacarmu dan kamu sedang kencan denganku he…he" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

"Eh?" wajah Hinata jadi sangat merah

"OK ayo kita pergi ke sana" seru Naruto sambil menggandeng tas sekolahnya

Mereka lalu nonton bersama pertandingan basket di lapangan dekat restoran ramen

Setelah puas jalan-jalan Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang……

"Sampai sini saja ya. Makasih sudah menemani aku seharian ini bye-bye" kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi

"Ah Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata tiba-tiba

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata

"Terima kasih ya hari ini aku senang sekali" kata Hinata pelan

"Iya sama-sama aku juga senang bisa jalan dengan kamu. Sudah ya sampai besok di sekolah" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah saat tim basket cowok dan cewek latihan bersama di lapangan basket sekolah…………

"KYAAA Sasuke keren!" seru fans girl Sasuke yang menyaksikan latihan

_Huh kalau gini sih nggak ada artinya aku pacaran bohongan dengan Sakura, sepertinya mereka belum menyerah juga _Gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Sakura

Sementara itu Sakura sedang latihan shoot dari berbagai posisi, sepertinya dia kesulitan melakukan lemparan 3 angka.

_Aku harus membuat mereka menyerah _Gumam Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura

Sasuke memegang bola yang sedang di pegang Sakura dari belakang punggung gadis berambut pink itu sehingga membuat mereka seperti pelukkan

"Eh?" Sakura sangat kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke

"Ayo aku ajarkan cara melakukan lemparan 3 angka" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura

"Sasuke kau kenapa sih?" bisik Sakura

"Sudah senyum aja. Coba kau lihat di belakang" kata Sasuke masih sambil berbisik

"Wah fans girl kamu ya. OK aku mengerti kita akan bersandiwara seperti biasa" bisik Sakura

"Kyaaaa tidak Sasuke ku hiks-hiks……." keluh para fans girl Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan lapangan itu

Nggak sadar fans girlnya sudah pergi, Sasuke masih saja mengajari Sakura lemparan 3 angka dengan sangat mesra

"Kok mesra sekali sih apa benar mereka cuma pacaran bohongan?" tanya Neji jadi penasaran

"Mereka lebih mesra dari kalian tuh" goda Naruto sambil melirik Sai dan Ino yang membuat wajah keduanya jadi merah banget

"Huf sepertinya sudah aman" kata Sasuke lega

"Ah aku ke toilet dulu" kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah karena deg-degan

"Neji kau dipanggil Azuma sensei tuh" kata Shikamaru yang baru kembali dari ruang guru

"Ah iya aku segera kesana. Kalau begitu kalian latihan dulu sampai aku kembali ya. Jangan pulang dulu karena kita harus membicarakan strategi untuk pertandingan final nanti" kata Neji sambil berlari kecil

Sementara itu Sakura………

"Loh itu kan…………" Sakura melihat seorang cowok yang sedang latihan baseball dengan tekun

"Lee!" panggil Sakura

"Eh Sakura-san. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Lee

"Belum, kami juga sedang latihan"

Kembali ke lapangan basket…………….

"Aku keluar sebentar ya, kalau Neji sudah kembali panggil aku" kata Sasuke

"Huh bilang saja kamu cemas karena Sakura nggak balik-balik kan" goda Ino

"Apaan sih, sudah ah aku keluar dulu"

Kembali ke Sakura dan Lee……………

"Sakura-san aku dengar tim basket cewek berhasil masuk final untuk pertama kalinya, selamat ya" kata Lee sambil tersenyum pada Sakura

"He….he makasih ya. Tim baseballmu juga hebat masuk final 3 tahun berturut-turut, semoga tahun ini kalian juara lagi ya" kata Sakura membalas senyuman Lee

Sementara itu Sasuke…………..

"Loh itukan Sakura, ngapain dia dengan si Lee?" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal

_Rasanya kesal sekali melihat dia berduaan dengan cowok lain. Apa aku memang menyukai Sakura ya? _Gumam Sasuke

"Sasuke! Ngapain kamu bengong disana? Ayo kemari!" ajak Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang bengong memperhatikan mereka

"Lee ternyata kau disini ya" kata seorang cowok yang membawa anjing di kepalanya

"Kiba"

Akhirnya mereka sudah lupa kalau sedang latihan, mereka malah keasyikkan ngobrol dengan Kiba dan Lee dari tim baseball.

Kembali ke lapangan basket…………

"Neji kok lama sih emangnya dia diapain sama si Azuma" keluh Naruto

"Dimakan kali" kata Sai cuek

"Hi…..hi" Ino tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan pacarnya itu

"Sakura juga belum balik dari tadi, dia ke toilet sudah sekitar 1 jam yang lalu" keluh Temari

"Sudahlah aku cari Sakura dulu" kata Tenten

"Sasuke juga kemana sih?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran

Sementara Neji yang baru keluar dari ruang guru………

"Sial! Ceramahnya panjang banget sampai satu jam lebih" keluh Neji

"Gawat nih kalau begini bisa-bisa mereka sudah pulang. Huf mudah-mudahan aja mereka masih ada, kan harus atur strategi nih" kata Neji sambil berlari kecil

Sementara itu Tenten…………

"Shino!" panggil Tenten

"Ada apa?" tanya Shino

"Kamu lihat Sakura nggak?"

"Oh kalau Sakura sih ada di dekat lapangan baseball dengan Sasuke, Lee, dan Kiba"

"Makasih ya kalau begitu aku susul dia dulu" kata Tenten sambil berlari menuju lapangan baseball

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura

"Eh kita kan masih ada latihan, bisa dimarahi yang lain nih" kata Sakura baru sadar kalau sedang latihan

"OK ayo kembali" ajak Sasuke

Sementara itu Neji yang sudah terlambat ke lapangan basket segera berlari menuju lapangan basket, dari arah berlawanan Tenten juga sedang berlari menuju lapangan baseball untuk mencari Sakura.

Tiba-tiba……

BRUUUUUK

"_Eh apa ini kok sepertinya bibirku menyentuh benda yang lembut" _Gumam Tenten

"_Aduh apa ini kok sepertinya tubuhku ditindih sesuatu. Dan Sepertinya ada sesuatu dibibirku" _Gumam Neji

Sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke……

"Loh itukan Neji dan Tenten. Sedang apa mereka?" Sasuke dan Sakura yang penasaran mendekati Neji dan Tenten

Kembali ke Neji dan Tenten……..

Ternyata mereka secara tidak sengaja sudah berciuman dengan posisi Tenten yang berada di atas tubuh Neji karena bertabrakan tadi.

"Hah Neji!!! Ngapain kamu!" seru Tenten kaget. Saking paniknya dia sampai lupa kalau dia selalu deg-degan saat memanggil nama Neji

"Kamu yang ngapain?! Kenapa kamu ada di atas tubuhku? Cepat pindah berat nih!" keluh Neji

"Ah i…iya" wajah mereka jadi merah banget

"Wah kalian nekat juga. Ini masih siang loh, tapi kalian sudah ciuman di koridor sekolah. Untung saja nggak ada orang" goda Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Tenten ternyata jarak antara benci dan cinta itu memang sangat tipis ya" goda Sakura sambil melirik Tenten dan Neji

"Apa-apaan sih kalian. Tadi itu kecelakaan tahu, huh mana mau aku ciuman sama dia" kata Tenten kesal

"Loh tapi aku mau kok he…he" kata Neji sambil tertawa nakal

"NEJI!!!" bentak Tenten yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah, detak jantungnya jadi cepat banget. Dia bersiap-siap menghajar Neji

"Wah gawat…" Neji langsung kabur, Tenten terus mengejar Neji

"Neji!!! Tunggu awas kau ya!" seru Tenten

"Wah asyik kau nggak memanggil aku _Cinderella _lagi!" seru Neji sambil terus berlari

"NEJI AKU BILANG TUNGGU !!!" Tenten dan Neji masih kejar-kejaran

"Eh Sakura" kata Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Kita seperti melihat putri salju sedang mengejar pangerannya yang jahil ya ha…ha…ha" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa

"Iya juga ya he…he" Sakura juga ikut tertawa

Sementara itu di lapangan basket…………….

"Huh Neji kok lama sih. Padahal katanya hari ini mau atur strategi" keluh Naruto

"Tenten juga nggak balik-balik. Emangnya dia mencari Sakura sampai di planet MARS?" keluh Ino

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang saja" ajak Temari

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Neji dan Tenten berhenti kejar-kejaran……

"Ah aku lupa! Mereka sedang menunggu kita di lapangan" seru Neji tiba-tiba

"Benar juga, gawat nih" Tenten langsung berlari menuju lapangan diikuti oleh Neji

"Huf tidak perlu kami sudah mau pulang nih" seru Naruto tiba-tiba

"Eh kenapa? Kitakan belum atur strategi" tanya Neji

"Huh kamu pikir nunggu 2 jam itu enak?" keluh Shikamaru

"Tenten kamu kemana saja? Trus kenapa kamu keringatan gitu?" tanya Ino

"A…aku lagi pemanasan sama Neji he…he ya lari keliling sekolah gitu. Hei Neji iya kan?" kata Tenten gugup sambil melirik Neji

"I..iya ha…ha" jawab Neji sama gugupnya dengan Tenten

"Eh sejak kapan kamu panggil Neji dengan namanya? Jangan-jangan kamu….." goda Temari

"E…Emangnya kenapa aku nggak bisa panggil namanya? Kita kan sama-sama dari klub basket" jawab Tenten dengan wajah yang kembali merah

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mulai menunjukkan perasaanmu nih" goda Ino

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Neji penasaran

"Ah nggak, ini rahasia aku nggak bisa mengatakannya pada kamu" jawab Temari

"Huh dasar pakai rahasia segala lagi. Eh Tenten……" kata Neji

"Ya?"

"Makasih ya kamu sudah memanggilku dengan namaku. Aku senang sekali loh he…he" kata Neji sambil tertawa senang yang membuat wajah Tenten semakin merah

"Kalau Sakura-chan dari mana?" tanya Hinata

"Kalau aku sih lagi lihat tontonan gratis putri salju" kata Sakura sambil melirik Neji dan Tenten yang membuat wajah keduanya jadi lebih merah dari buah tomat

"Putri Salju? Emangnya sekolah kita sedang mengadakan drama?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Wah bukan drama sih tapi……………...ah ada aja"

"Apa sih bikin penasaran saja" keluh Temari

"Ino ayo pulang, kita kan mau ke makam kakakku" kata Sai sambil menarik tangan Ino

"Ah iya, Tenten aku pulang dulu ya bye-bye" kata Ino

"Eh? Lalu latihannya?" tanya Tenten

"Kamu latihan sendiri saja sama Neji, kami mau pulang dulu" kata Temari

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus latihan sendiri sama dia?" tanya Tenten penasaran

"Karena tadi kami sudah latihan selama menunggu kalian, jadi sekarang kalian latihan sendiri saja. Sudah ya bye-bye" kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi yang diikuti oleh yang lain

"Sakura ayo kita juga pulang" ajak Sasuke

"Ah iya Tenten, Neji bye-bye" kata Sakura

"Eh tunggu dulu, siapa bilang kamu sudah boleh pulang" kata Tenten sambil melirik Sakura

"Eh?"

"Karena tadi kamu nggak latihan, jadi kamu juga harus latihan denganku"

"Ya kok gitu sih padahal aku pikir ada lanjutan adegan Putri Salju tadi" keluh Sakura

"Putri Salju apaan hah!" bentak Tenten dengan wajah makin merah

"Adegan ciuman kalian tadi mirip putri salju loh"goda Sasuke

"Sasuke jangan pikir kau sudah lolos. Aku tahu kamu juga bolos latihan kan. Sekarang juga lari keliling lapangan 10 kali!" perintah Neji selaku kapten tim basket cowok

"Hah! 10 kali!" keluh Sasuke

"Sakura kamu juga lari keliling lapangan 5 kali!" perintah Tenten selaku kapten tim basket cewek

"Kok gitu sih! Lalu kamu ngapain dong, kamu kan bolos juga!" keluh Sakura

"Loh aku nggak bolos kok, aku kan sedang mencari kamu"

"Neji nggak adil dong kalau kamu nggak ikut lari. Kamu kan nggak ikut latihan" protes Sasuke

"Ya sudah aku ikut deh" kata Neji lalu mulai pemanasan

"Aku juga deh" Tenten juga mulai pemanasan

"Ha…..ha Putri Salju berlanjut nih" goda Sakura

2 Hari kemudian saat pertandingan final tim basket cowok………...

"SMU KoGakure MULAI MENGUSAI BOLA, MEREKA TERUS MENYERANG!!! LAGI-LAGI NEJI MELAKUKAN LEMPARAN TIGA ANGKA YANG MEMBUAT MEREKA MAKIN UNGGUL!!!"

Sementara itu tim basket cewek sedang menyaksikan pertandingan dari tempat penonton……..

"Eh aku nggak menyangka kita akan menyaksikan pertandingan mereka loh" kata Tenten

"Iya aku juga. Dulu kan kita musuhan banget dengan mereka" kata Temari menambahkan

"Dulu aku benci banget sama Sasuke, tapi setelah kami mulai pacaran bohongan aku mulai menemukan sisi baiknya" kata Sakura

"NARUTO MELAKUKAN REBOUND !!!"

"Na…Naruto-kun" kata Hinata pelan

"He….he jadi Hinata suka Naruto ya?" tanya Ino penasaran

"A….anu i..itu…." jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Itu apa?" Ino makin penasaran

"Trus gimana dengan kamu dan Sai?" tanya Sakura

"He….he kalau itu sih………….."

"SAI MELAKUKAN SHOOT….DAN………MASUK………SMU KoGakure MAKIN DEKAT MERAIH JUARA"

"Sai! Berjuanglah kalian harus menang ya!" seru Ino tiba-tiba

"Wah mesranya nih" goda Tenten

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

"PERTANDINGAN SELESAI! SMU KoGakure KEMBALI MENJADI JUARA SETELAH MENUNGGU HAMPIR SELAMA 10 TAHUN!!!"

Tim basket cewek langsung masuk ke lapangan dan memberi selamat pada tim baket cowok

"Selamat ya kalian sudah berhasil!" kata Sakura menyelamati tim cowok

"He….he besok kalian juga harus berhasil ya!" kata Sasuke

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya" kata Temari

"Na…..Naruto-kun selamat ya" kata Hinata pelan

"He…he makasih ya"

"Tenten kok kamu nggak kasih selamat ke aku sih" keluh Neji

"Huh selamat ya" kata Tenten cuek

"Sambil senyum dong" pinta Neji

"Selamat ya kalian sudah berhasil menjadi juara" kata Tenten sambil senyum pada Neji

"He…..he gitu dong" kata Neji sambil tertawa kecil

"Shikamaru kenapa kamu bengong terus?" tanya Sai

"Ah nggak…….aku ke belakang dulu ya" kata Shikamaru

"Si Shikamaru kenapa?" tanya Ino

"Entahlah………eh Ino……ng……." kata Sai pelan

"Kenapa?"

"Pulang dari sini kita kencan ya" ajak Sai

"OK ayo" kata Ino girang

Sementara itu Shikamaru sedang duduk di depan toilet...

"Loh Shikamaru ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Temari heran

"Lagi nunggu kamu" jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Nunggu aku? Kenapa?" tanya Temari heran

"Soal kejadian di bawah pohon beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Ng...itu bukan mimpi kan, apa benar kamu……….

_Gimana nih? Kok dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Apa aku katakan saja perasaanku ya? _Gumam Temari

"Temari…..Temari!" panggil Shikamaru

"Eh?"

"Kok bengong sih. Apa benar kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Shikamaru serius

"Aku…..itu….sebenarnya….ng…………..Ah OK deh aku ngaku yang waktu itu bukan mimpi"

"Jadi kamu menyukai aku ya?"

"Iya aku suka kamu Shikamaru"

"Asyik akhirnya kamu mengatakannya juga ya. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya he…he" Shikamaru tertawa senang

"Shikamaru……." Shikamaru langsung memeluk Temari dengan mesra

Sementara itu di lapangan basket…………

"Shikamaru kemana sih? Kok lama amat" keluh Neji

"Temari-chan juga belum balik dari toilet" kata Hinata pelan

Kembali ke ShikaTema

"Shikamaru ayo kembali kamu kan harus mengikuti perayaan kemenangan"

"Sudahlah ayo pulang aku malas ikut yang begituan" kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Temari

"Tidak bisa gitu dong, kalian kan bisa juara lagi setelah menunggu cukup lama"

"OK deh ayo keluar"

Mereka berdua akhirnya kembali ke lapangan

"Temari kok kamu lama sekali sih ke toiletnya?" tanya Ino

"Aku ada urusan sebentar" jawab Temari riang

"Kenapa kamu kelihatan senang sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan di toilet?" tanya Tenten

"Sebenarnya aku dengan Shikamaru…………" Temari tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Ada apa dengan kamu dan Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Shikamaru apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Temari di toilet? Kalian nggak berbuat macam-macam kan?" tanya Naruto

"Nggak kok, siapa juga yang mau berbuat macam-macam di toilet. Kami hanya jadian di depan toilet aja kok" kata Shikamaru jujur

"Hah! Kamu sudah jadian dengan Temari!" kata Naruto kaget

"Kamu dengan Shikamaru?!" Ino dan yang lain juga terlihat kaget

"I…iya begitulah" jawab Temari malu-malu

"He…he selamat ya untuk kalian berdua. Oh ya, untuk merayakan kemenangan bagaimana kalau kita makan enak" ajak Neji

"Nanti sekalian besok saja supaya bisa ngerayain dengan kemenangan tim cewek juga" usul Naruto

"Loh tapi kan belum tentu mereka menang" kata Sasuke cuek

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke!" Sakura mulai emosi

"Sakura tenanglah, kamu kan sedang pacaran bohongan dengan Sasuke" Ino menenangkan Sakura

"Tapi ucapan dia itu bikin emosi tahu!" kata Sakura masih terdengar kesal

"Sakura maafkan kata-kataku tadi ya. Aku ingin kalian menang kok" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Sudahlah ini juga salahku karena terlalu emosi" kata Sakura tenang

"Tapi kangen juga bertengkar denganmu. Kita kan sudah lama nggak bertengkar" tambah Sasuke

"Iya juga ya he….he" kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

"Jadi kita nggak jadi makan nih?" tanya Neji

"Besok saja bareng kami. Kita tetap makan bareng, baik menang ataupun kalah" kata Tenten

"OK deh. Kalau begitu ayo pulang"

Diperjalanan pulang mereka jalan sendiri-sendiri, Shikamaru dengan Temari, Sai dengan Ino, Tenten-Sakura-Hinata, dan Neji-Sasuke-Naruto.

"Sakura kok kamu nggak pulang bareng Sasuke sih?" tanya Tenten

"Dia masih harus membeli bola baru dengan Neji dan Naruto yang akan dipakai untuk latihan nanti" jawab Sakura singkat

"Ta..tapi bola basket di sekolah kita kan banyak sekali" kata Hinata pelan

"Iya juga ya. Apa dia berbohong sama aku ya?"

"Huf……valentine tinggal sebentar lagi... Ino, Temari, dan Sakura sudah punya pacar. Sepertinya hanya kita yang nggak punya pasangan di hari valentine ya Hinata"

"Ten…Tenten-chan……" kata Hinata pelan

"Aku kan juga nggak punya pasangan pada hari valentine" kata Sakura

"Kamu kan sudah punya Sasuke, Sakura" Tenten mengingatkan

"Tapi aku dan dia kan hanya pacaran bohongan sampai hari valentine saja"

"Jadi Sakura-chan akan putus dengan Sasuke-kun tepat pada hari valentine?" tanya Hinata

"Iya begitulah" jawab Sakura singkat

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Sasuke? Apa kamu mau berpisah dengan dia?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah menyukai dia, tapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti kita lihat saja pada hari valentine nanti. Lagian aku masih belum bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku"

Sementara itu Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji……………….

"Sasuke kenapa kamu berbohong pada Sakura sih? Bola basket kita kan sudah sangat banyak, jadi nggak perlu membeli yang baru" tanya Neji

"Sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa untuk tidak bersamanya karena kami akan putus pada hari valentine nanti" jawab Sasuke

"Tapi kamu menyukai Sakura kan?" tanya Naruto

"Hm….sepertinya begitu"

"Lalu kenapa kalian harus putus segala dong?" tanya Neji heran

"Ya karena itu perjanjianku dengannya, bahwa kami akan putus tepat pada hari valentine nanti"

"Tidak peduli apapun perjanjian yang telah kalian lakukan, kalau kamu memang suka dia kamu nggak boleh melepaskannya" kata Naruto

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi dia punya seseorang yang menunggunya, begitu juga denganku"

"Cinta pertama ya?...eh Sasuke bagaimana kalau ternyata Sakura itu cinta pertamamu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku harap juga begitu. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti semoga saja nggak ada yang terluka" kata Sasuke singkat

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Hinata, Naruto?" tanya Neji

"Gimana……….ya….hm…..aku nggak bisa bilang soalnya kamu kan sepupunya"

"Huh kamu ini. Aku serius nih, kamu suka Hinata kan?"

"He….he iya begitulah"

"Huf kalian enak sekali ya, cewek yang kalian suka sepertinya juga suka sama kalian" keluh Neji

"Loh lalu bagaimana dengan Tenten? Kamu suka dia kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya. Huf…….tapi sepertinya dia benci banget sama aku" kata Neji sedih

"Tapi kamu tahu nggak kata orang jarak antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis loh. Lihat saja aku dan Sakura yang dulu selalu bertengkar dan saling benci, sekarang aku malah suka sama dia" jelas Sasuke

"Iya Neji jangan sedih dong karena mungkin Tenten juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu" hibur Naruto

"Hm mudah-mudahan saja begitu tapi kalau dia memang membencikum, sepertinya aku harus jaga jarak dengan dia" kata Neji

"Valentine nanti, apa yang bakal terjadi ya?" kata Naruto sambil menatap ke atas

**End of chapter 4**

**Akhirnya sampai chapter 4 juga he…he. Rencananya sih fic ini akan berakhir di chapter 5 atau 6.**

**Oh iya sekedar informasi bagi kalian yang suka cerita romantic/drama seperti ini jangan lupa baca juga fic gue yang lain. Judulnya I Love My Best Friend tentang cinta segitiga Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto semuanya ada 7 chapter dan sudah tamat. Dan yang penting REVIEW nya ya!**

**Ayo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**He…he sekarang aku jadi gila review nih**


	5. Menjelang Valentine

**He...he makasih atas review kalian ya...**

**Sebenarnya**** chapter**** ini mau gue jadikan chapter terakhir, tapi nggak jadi deh coz aku kehabisan ide di salah satu bagian chap akhirnya. **

**Jadi cerita ini bakal berakhir chapter 6... ikutin terus ya.**

**Chapter 5: Menjelang Valentine**

Hari pertandingan final tim basket cewek………

"TIM BASKET CEWEK SMU KoGakure MASIH TERTINGGAL 1 ANGKA SAAT PERTANDINGAN AKAN BERAKHIR SEBENTAR LAGI"

_Ini gawat mereka terus menjaga Tenten yang jago dalam lemparan 3 angka. Untuk masuk ke daerah mereka sangat sulit, jadi satu-satunya cara hanya lemparan 3 angka. Tapi….. _Gumam Temari

_Gimana nih aku nggak bisa melakukan shoot kalau dijaga seperti ini _Gumam Tenten

Tim lawan melakukan pertahanan yang sangat bagus selain menjaga ketat daerah mereka, mereka juga menjaga ketat Tenten yang jago lemparan 3 angka selain itu mereka juga mempersulit gerakan Sakura yang merupakan pemain kunci tim basket cewek SMU KoGakure.

_Aku nggak bisa masuk daerah mereka, pertahanan mereka sangat baik. Kalau begini terus aku nggak akan bisa melakukan shoot _Gumam Sakura

"Sakura! Ingat yang kuajarkan waktu itu!" seru Sasuke dari tempat penonton

_Waktu itu? Apa maksudnya? _Gumam Sakura penasaran

_Tunggu dulu kalau tidak salah waktu itu Sasuke…… _Gumam Tenten

_Aduh gimana nih aku nggak mungkin ngoper ke Tenten yang dijaga ketat, padahal satu-satunya cara hanya lemparan 3 angka _Gumam Ino yang sedang mendrible bola

"Ino! Oper ke Sakura!" seru Tenten

"Sakura!" Ino mengoper bolanya pada Sakura

"Eh?" Sakura kaget menerima bola dari Ino

"Sakura lakukan lemparan 3 angka seperti yang diajarkan Sasuke padamu" seru Tenten

_Oh iya yang waktu itu kan lemparan 3 angka _Gumam Sakura lalu bersiap melakukan shoot

"PERTANDINGAN TINGGAL 5 DETIK LAGI !!! SAKURA MELAKUKAN SHOOT !!! APAKAH DIA MAMPU MEMBALIK KEADAAN DI SAAT-SAAT AKHIR PERTANDINGAN ?!"

_Masuk ayo masuk lah _Gumam Hinata

"MASUK !!! SAKURA MELAKUKAN LEMPARAN 3 ANGKA UNTUK MEMBALIKKAN KEADAAN SAAT PERTANDINGAN TINGGAL HITUNGAN DETIK"

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

"TIM BASKET CEWEK SMU KoGakure BERHASIL MENJADI JUARA UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA SEPANJANG SEJARAH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yesssssss!!! Menang !!!!!!!!!" Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, dan Temari merayakan kemenangan tim mereka di lapangan

"Selamat ya sudah menang" tim cowok juga turut merayakan kemenangan tim cewek

"He…he gimana? Yang aku ajarkan waktu itu ada gunanya juga kan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya makasih ya" jawab Sakura singkat

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah keluar dari lapangan basket……………

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bareng!" seru Neji

"Eh tunggu! Kita mau makan dimana?" Tanya TEnten

"Di restoran ramen saja!" seru Naruto bersemangat

"Hah ramen lagi….?" Keluh Sasuke

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya Neji

"OK deh terserah mau makan dimana aku sudah lapar nih" kata Ino

"Kalau begitu ayo makan!" seru Sakura bersemangat

Mereka akhirnya makan di restoran ramen favorite Naruto

"Oh iya besok kita datang pagi-pagi ya, kita mau rapat sebentar" kata Tenten ke anggota tim basket cewek

"Rapat? Kita kan sudah juara, kenapa harus rapat sih?" keluh Temari

"Justru karena itu, kita harus membicarakan mengenai perkembangan klub ini selanjutnya" kata Tenten

"Nah kalau gitu kita juga rapat ya" kata Neji ke anggota tim basket cowok

"Ngapain sih kamu ikut-ikut" keluh Tenten

"Kami kan juga mau membicarakan perkembangan klub kami. Lagian kita kan sama-sama dari klub basket"

"Huh terserahlah"

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika pulang, Sai dengan Ino dan Shikamaru dengan Temari yang lagi pacaran sudah pulang duluan.

"Hinata aku antar ya" ajak Naruto

"Te…..terima kasih Naruto-kun" kata Hinata pelan

"Semuanya kami pulang ya, sampai ketemu besok!" kata Naruto

"Neji nii-san, Sasuke-kun,Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan bye-bye" kata Hinata lalu melangkah pergi dengan Naruto

"Sakura ayo aku antar sampai rumahmu" ajak Sasuke

"Ah iya. Tenten, Neji bye-bye"

Semuanya sudah pulang dengan pasangan masing-masing. Bahkan Sakura dengan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan Hinata yang belum jadian pun, pulang bareng. Yang tersisa tinggal Neji dan Tenten.

"Tenten"

"Apa?"

"Pulang bareng yuk"ajak Neji

"Sudahlah aku pulang sendiri saja, lagian rumah kita kan nggak searah" tolak Tenten

"Tapi inikan sudah malam, nggak baik kalau cewek pulang sendiri"

"Aku nggak apa-apa pulang sendiri kok"

"Kamu ini keras kepala sekali sih. Nggak usah nolak lagi ayo pulang!" kata Neji sambil menarik tangan Tenten

"Eh?" wajah Tenten jadi merah banget

Beberapa saat kemudian………

"Tenten…..kamu……benci sama aku ya?" Tanya Neji cemas

"Mungkin…."

_Aduh apa sih yang kukatakan. Sebenarnya aku suka banget sama kamu tahu! Huh kenapa sih mulut dan hatiku nggak pernah kompak _Gumam Tenten

"Tenten sudah sampai. Rumahmu yang inikan?" Tanya Neji

"Iya. Makasih ya, bye-bye"

"Bye-bye" kata Neji lalu melangkah pergi dari situ

"Ah Neji…" panggil Tenten menghentikan langkah Neji

"Hm?" Neji hanya tersenyum ke arah Tenten

"Nanti kamu nggak usah mengantarku pulang lagi ya"

"Oh gitu ya, aku mengerti. Bye-bye"

_Neji aku bukannya nggak mau kamu mengantarku pulang tapi…….. jarak rumahku dan rumahmu sangat jauh. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa denganmu di jalan karena…. Aku mencintaimu Neji _Gumam Tenten

Sementara itu Neji di perjalanan pulang……………

_Sepertinya dia benar-benar membenciku, dia bahkan nggak mau aku antar pulang lagi. Besok aku harus segera menuntaskan perasaan ini. Jika dia memang membenciku, maka aku akan menjaga jarak dengannya _Gumam Neji

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah……………

_Aduh kepagian! Yang lain pasti belum ada yang datang _Gumam Tenten

Tenten membuka pintu klub basket cewek dengan kunci yang dipinjam dari penjaga sekolah. Tapi ternyata nggak di kunci dan di dalamnya sudah ada seseorang….

"Neji!" Tenten sangat terkejut melihat Neji sedang duduk sendiri di dalam ruang klub tim basket cewek

"Pagi Tenten" kata Neji sambil tersenyum pada Tenten

"Pagi! Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Tanya Tenten heran

"Tadi aku sudah pinjam kuncinya untuk buka ruang klub basket cowok. Jadi kubuka ruangan klub kalian juga"

"Tapi ruangan kalian kan disebelah. Kenapa kamu duduk disini?" tanya Tenten heran

"Aku mau bicara sama kamu" kata Neji serius

"Tentang apa?"

"Langsung saja ya. Tenten sebenarnya aku menyukaimu" kata Neji sambil kembali tersenyum pada Tenten

"Eh?" wajah Tenten jadi merah banget

"Makanya aku selalu menggodamu, bertengkar denganmu, dan apa-apa pun yang kulakukan hanya agar dekat denganmu. Tapi jika itu malah membuatmu membenciku, aku minta maaf mulai sekarang aku nggak akan mengganggumu lagi" kata Neji sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu

"Neji!" tiba-tiba Tenten memeluk Neji dari belakang

"Tenten?"

"Neji aku juga! Aku juga menyukaimu" kata Tenten sambil terus memeluk Neji dari belakang

"Tenten kamu serius kan?" kata Neji sambil membalikkan badan memandang Tenten tak percaya

"Tentu saja aku serius. Mungkin benar kata Ino aku nggak bisa memanggil nama orang yang kusuka, karena itu dulu aku selalu nggak bisa memanggil namamu"

"Tenten…… hm…..ma…maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Tanya Neji dengan wajah yang merah banget

"Iya aku mau"

Tenten dan Neji langsung berpelukkan dengan mesra. Trus pada saat hampir ciuman………..

_Wah gimana nih? Ini ciuman kedua kami setelah sebelumnya ciuman secara nggak sengaja _Gumam Tenten deg-degan

Neji terus mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Tenten sepertinya akan melakukan ciuman kedua mereka

Tiba-tiba………

BRAAAAAAAK

"Pagi Tenten! Kami nggak telat kan! ….. Eh??? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kok Neji ada disini sih?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Tenten-chan dan Neji nii-san?" Hinata juga penasaran

"Hah! Neji sama Tenten? Ngapain mereka berduaan di ruang ini?" Tanya Shikamaru heran

"Tenten jangan-jangan kamu dengan Neji………" goda Temari

"Apaan sih" kata Tenten dengan wajah yang sangat merah

"Neji ada apa nih? Kamu ngapain sama Tenten?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

Nggak tahan terus ditanya Neji akhirnya angkat bicara

"OK deh gini ya dengarin baik-baik. Aku Hyuuga Neji kapten tim basket cowok sudah jadian dengan Tenten kapten tim basket cewek. Puas?!" kata Neji dengan nada sedikit kesal karena diganggu saat mesranya dan terus ditanya teman-temannya

"Nah gitu dong akhirnya kamu ngaku juga he….he" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

"Akhirnya putri salju jadian juga dengan pangeran ya" goda Sakura yang diikuti oleh tawa kecil Sasuke

"Jadi ini yang kamu maksud putri salju ya" kata Ino

"Sudah ayo bubar!Kita juga harus rapat!" kata Neji sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang klub basket cewek

"OK deh ayo!" panggil Sai ke anggota tim cowok lainnya

Tiba-tiba Neji menghentikan langkahnya……

"Tenten"

"Ya?"

"Sampai nanti ya" kata Neji sambil tersenyum manis pada Tenten

"Iya sama-sama" Tenten membalas senyuman Neji

"Ciee…….mesra banget sih mentang-mentang baru jadian" goda Naruto

Beberapa saat kemudian saat pulang sekolah………….

"Tenten akhirnya kamu jadian juga dengan Neji" goda Temari

"Iya tuh katanya benci tapi ternyata benar-benar cinta" goda Ino

"Kalian apa-apaan sih" kata Tenten dengan wajah yang sudah merah banget

"Oh ya Hinata bagaimana dengan kamu dan Naruto? Ada perkembangan apa nih?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Ng………. anu……. sebenarnya……" jawab Hinata pelan

Sementara itu tim basket cowok………….

"Neji selamat ya! Akhirnya kamu berhasil mendapatkan Tenten" kata Sasuke

"Aku kan sudah bilang, mungkin dia punya perasaan yang sama denganmu" kata Naruto

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, kalau dia suka aku kenapa kemarin dia meminta aku untuk nggak mengantarnya pulang lagi" kata Neji penasaran

Kembali ke tim basket cewek…………

"Jadi kamu mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Naruto di hari valentine besok?" Tanya Ino

"I…iya" jawab Hinata pelan

"Tapi apa kamu bisa mengatakannya langsung pada Naruto?" Tanya Temari

"Ng i….itu….se…sepertinya nggak bisa deh" jawab Hinata pelan

"Lalu bagaimana kamu mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu kalau nggak bilang sama dia?" Tanya Sakura

"Entahlah……" jawab Hinata polos

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, dan Temari tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis mendengar jawaban Hinata yang polos itu.

"Habis gimana lagi, Hinata kan pemalu" kata Tenten

"Huf apa nggak ada cara lain ya?" kata Ino sambil menarik napas panjang

"Eh…tunggu dulu. Ada juga cara itu he….he" kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"Cara apa?"Tanya Ino dan yang lain kompak

"Surat cinta" jawab Sakura singkat

"Surat cinta?"

"Hinata bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto melalui surat cinta" tambah Sakura

"Tapi kan sekarang udah nggak nyaman lagi pake surat-suratan. Lagian lebih romantis kalau ngomong langsung" kata Ino

"Loh aku rasa itu sangat romantis kok" kata Tenten

"Iya aku rasa juga begitu. Huh orang yang bisa langsung menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukai dengan mudah sih nggak akan ngerti" kata Temari sambil melirik Ino diikuti dengan yang lain

"Apaan sih! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?!" keluh Ino

"Semuanya makasih ya, sekarang aku mau membeli kertas surat dulu" kata Hinata riang lalu bergegas pergi dari situ

"Aku temani ya" kata Sakura lalu mengikuti Hinata

"Loh bukannya kamu pulang dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten

"Iya kamu kan pulang bareng aku" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

Sasuke sedang bersama dengan Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai

"Memangnya kamu mau nulis surat ke siapa?" Tanya Neji ke Hinata

"A…anu…i…..itu……" Hinata bicara sambil terbata-bata

Tiba-tiba HP Sakura berdering…………

"Halo. Hm…. ma ada apa? APA?! KEMBALI KE OSAKA!" seru Sakura kaget

"Osaka?" Ino dan yang lain mulai bertanya-tanya

"Besok lusa? Tapikan………..Hm…… Ya aku tahu" kata Sakura pelan lalu menutup teleponnya

"Sakura ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tenten

"Tadi ibuku telpon katanya…………" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Ino

"Dia bilang aku harus segera kembali ke Osaka besok lusa" jelas Sakura

"APA! Ino dan yang lain sangat kaget

"Tapi kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" tanya Sasuke

"Kalian tahu kan aku tinggal disini dengan tanteku" kata Sakura berusaha tenang

"Ya trus"

"Tanteku itu akan pindah ke Swiss. Kemarin aku sudah menghubungi ibuku dan bilang kalau aku akan tetap tinggal disini" tambah Sakura

"Lalu?"

"Ibuku baru memberi jawabannya sekarang. Dia nggak setuju kalau aku harus tinggal sendirian disini, dia ingin aku segera kembali ke Osaka besok lusa karena tanteku akan pergi ke Swiss keesokkan harinya" jelas Sakura

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke Osaka?" tanya Neji

"Iya begitulah. Sudah ya aku harus mengurus surat pindah dulu" kata Sakura lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih kaget

"Dia mau kembali ke Osaka?" Ino masih kaget

Seperti biasa Sasuke pulang bareng Sakura…………

"Sakura kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Osaka?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya" jawab Sakura singkat

"Jadi kita nggak akan ketemu lagI?"

"Hm mungkin……. Lagian besok kan valentine, hari terakhir kita pacaran bohongan"

"Sakura gimana kalau aku melanggar syarat ke 3 yang kau ajukan itu?"

(AN: ituloh tentang jangan jatuh cinta)

"Maksudnya kamu…."

"Bagaimana kalau aku jadi benar-benar su……" Sakura menghentikan kata-kata Sasuke, dia menaruh jarinya di bibir cowok itu

"Jangan katakan! Karena sudah terlalu banyak kenangan di tempat ini. Kalau kamu mengatakannya hanya akan menambah kerinduanku"

"Sakura……"

"Kamu mengerti kan Sasuke"

"Ya aku mengerti"

"Aku akan berusaha membujuk ibuku, siapa tahu aja dia setuju aku tinggal disini"

"Hm aku ingin kamu tetap disini"

"Aku juga…….ah sudah sampai! Makasih ya sudah mengantarku"

Sementara itu Neji dan Tenten…………

"Tenten…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ng….. kenapa sih kamu nggak mau ku antar pulang?" Tanya Neji

"I…itu sebenarnya karena aku mencemaskanmu"

"Mencemaskanku? Kenapa?"

"Rumah kita kan jauh, aku cemas kalau terjadi apa-apa sama kamu saat kamu pulang nanti"

_Jadi itu alasannya. Gadis ini……… _Gumam Neji

"Tenten aku sayang kamu" kata Neji lalu langsung memeluk Tenten

"Neji! Ngapain sih kan malu" keluh Tenten dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah

Sementara itu Sai dan Ino………………

"Eh kesini lagi?" keluh Ino

"Kenapa nggak suka ya?"

"Bukan nggak suka sih tapi…... kok ke kuburan lagi sih. Kenapa kita nggak pernah ke tempat yang romantis?"

"Memangnya disini kurang romantis apa? Kita kan cuma berdua disini"

"Ah terserah kamu deh"

Ke Shikamaru dan Temari…………

"Temari ayo pulang. Aku capek berada terus-terusan disini" pinta Shikamaru yang menemani belanja

"Sabar dong, sebentar lagi selesai kok. Baru juga sejam"

"Yang terakhir ya"

"Iya aku tahu. Bawel"

Sementara itu Hinata sedang menulis surat cinta pada Naruto di kamarnya...

_Huf selesai juga. Besok aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun _Gumam Hinata

**end of chapter 5**

**He...he mungkin ini chapter yang paling banyak dinanti, chapter dimana Neji dan Tenten jadian...**

**Jangan lewatkan juga perjalanan cinta SasuSaku dan NaruHina serta kehidupan cinta semua pairing setelah pacaran di chapter akhir.**

**Jangan lupa REVIEWnya ya!!!!**

**Oh iya kalian semua paling suka pairing yang mana? tolong tulis di review juga ya...**

**Sampai nanti di chapter terakhir!!!**


	6. Be My Valentine

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Naruto x Neji x Shikamaru x Sai AND Sakura x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Ino

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, NaruHina, ShikaTema

**He...he akhirnya sampai juga di chapter terakhir nih. Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak kepada kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai habis dan review.**

**He…he arigatou minna-san!!!**

**-**

**-  
**

**Chapter 6: Be My Valentine**

Hari valentine yang dinanti akhirnya datang juga……….

Hinata memberanikan diri mendekati Naruto yang sedang kumpul bersama dengan NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, dan Sasuke di kelas

"A…anu Naruto-kun bisa bicara sebentar?" kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah

"Ah iya baiklah" Naruto mengikuti Hinata

Mereka pergi ke samping lab kimia yang sepi

"Na…Naruto-kun te…terimalah ini" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan amplop berwarna pink dengan gambar hati pada Naruto

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Ba….baca saja, i…itu u…ungkapan…..pe….perasaanku pada Naruto kun" kata Hinata sambil terbata-bata dengan wajah merah

Hinata tidak sanggup menatap wajah Naruto, dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Naruto mulai membuka amplop yang diberikan Hinata.

"Hinata maaf tapi………" kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk

_Ditolak? _Gumam Hinata

"Amplop ini nggak ada isinya" tambah Naruto

"Eh?" Hinata yang kaget langsung merebut amplop itu dari tangan Naruto. Dia lalu mengibas-ngibaskan amplop itu untuk melihat isinya. Ternyata amplop itu memang kosong.

_Kok nggak ada isinya? Apa aku salah isi ya? _Gumam Hinata

"Hinata sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan padaku lewat surat itu?" Tanya Naruto

_Gimana nih? Apa bilang langsung saja? ……tapi aku nggak sanggup mengatakannya _Gumam Hinata

"Hinata?"

"Na….Naruto-kun….se…sebenarnya……a……aku…….su…...su……su..." Hinata nggak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah waktu itu

"Aku suka kamu Hinata" potong Naruto

"Eh? Naruto-kun?" Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto

"He….he aku sudah suka kamu sejak lama" tambah Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

"A……aku juga suka Naruto-kun" kata Hinata pelan

"Eh?" wajah mereka berdua jadi merah banget

Sementara itu Neji dan yang lain……….

"Emangnya Hinata mau bicara apa sama Naruto?" Tanya Neji

"Ya seperti yang kau katakan kemarin sama aku" kata Tenten singkat

"Maksudmu dia……"

"Setelah kita, sekarang giliran Hinata dan Naruto He...he" kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil

"Sakura dimana? Kok aku nggak lihat dia" Tanya Sai

"Dia sedang ke ruang kepala sekolah. Besokkan dia ke Osaka" kata Temari

"Sasuke apa kamu nggak mau mencegah Sakura ke Osaka? Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Hn….." Sasuke hanya ngelamun sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela

Saat pulang sekolah di Lapangan basket SMU KoGakure……...

"Karena sekarang valentine, jadi hari ini nggak ada latihan!" kata Neji selaku kapten tim cowok

"Sama seperti tim cowok, kita juga nggak ada latihan hari ini!" kata Tenten selaku kapten tim cewek

"Asyik! Neji kau keren! Nggak salah aku milih kamu jadi kapten waktu itu" seru Naruto senang

"OK kalau begitu ayo bubar!" kata Neji

"Sasuke sepertinya kita perlu bicara sebentar" kata Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mengambil tasnya di loker

"Ah iya aku tahu"

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada di belakang lapangan klub basket…………..

"Sesuai perjanjian kita, sekarang hari terakhir kita pacaran kan" kata Sakura

"Iya benar juga ya" jawab Sasuke pelan

"Apa kita putus saja?" Tanya Sakura

"Sebenarnya sih aku nggak mau putus"

"Aku juga sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi, besokkan aku akan berangkat ke Osaka"

"Huf gimana ya……………Oh ya begini saja"

"Gimana?"

"Tidak ada kata putus diantara kita, tapi juga tidak ada ikatan. Kita akan putus jika salah satu dari kita sudah memiliki pacar baru. Gimana?"

"OK aku setuju"

Sementara itu NaruHina sudah berada di restoran ramen…………

"Hinata untuk merayakan hari pertama kita jadian, aku traktir kamu makan ramen"

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata pelan

"Jangan malu-malu gitu dong kita kan sudah jadian"

SaiIno sedang di perjalanan pulang…………

"Ino hari ini kan valentine, kita kencan ya" ajak Sai

"OK! Tapi jangan di kuburan lagi ya"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau disana? Aku rasa disana cukup romantis kok"

NejiTen sedang di depan gerbang sekolah……….

"Tenten hari ini kan valentine, kamu ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke Planetarium. He…he habisnya aku suka melihat bintang"

"OK kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" kata Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Tenten

ShikaTema sedang berada di atap sekolah…………

"Shikamaru jangan tiduran terus dong, hari ini kan valentine. Apa kamu nggak bisa bersikap romantis sedikit!"

"OK kamu ingin bagaimana?"

"Hm……gimana kalau gini" kata Temari sambil menunjuk bibirnya

Jam 7 malam di rumah keluarga Uchiha………..

_Gimana nih pergi nggak ya? Tapi gimana kalau gadis itu nggak datang juga……………… hm nggak usah aja deh _Gumam Sasuke

"Sasuke tolong belanja mie dan sayur di mini market sebentar ya!" pinta Mikoto

"Ah OK"

Sementara itu Sakura sedang mengemas barang-barangnya yang akan dia bawa ke Osaka……….

_Ah sudah jam tujuh. Aku harus segera pergi ke lapangan itu, siapa tahu saja cowok itu datang ke sana sekarang _Gumam Sakura lalu segera berlari ke lapangan kenangannya itu

Kembali ke Sasuke, dia sedang menuju ke mini market yang kebetulan searah dengan lapangan kenangan mereka itu…………

_Huf ternyata dia memang nggak datang ya _Gumam Sasuke saat melewati lapangan kenangannya itu

Sementara itu Sakura masih sedang menuju ke lapangan itu………

_Aduh gawat sudah hampir jam 8 nih _Gumam Sakura

Pas sampai disana Sasuke sudah nggak ada. Dia sedang belanja di mini market…….

Sementara itu Naruto dan yang lain sedang kumpul bareng………

"Kok kalian nggak ngajak Sasuke dan Sakura sih?" Tanya Neji

"Huf…… Sasuke sih sudah aku ajak tapi dia nggak mau" kata Naruto

"Kalau Sakura, dia harus membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dibawah ke Osaka nanti" kata Ino

"Eh ngomong-ngomong hari ini Sakura janji ketemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu kan?" Tanya Tenten

"Tapi kan janji itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Apa cowok itu masih menunggu Sakura ya?" kata Temari

"Eh tunggu dulu jadi Sakura janji ketemu cinta pertamanya tepat pada hari valentine 2 tahun lalu?" tanya Naruto

"Iya" jawab Hinata singkat

"Kok sama seperti Sasuke ya?" kata Shikamaru

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka itu……….."

Sementara itu Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah setelah membeli pesanan Mikoto di mini market, dia kembali melewati lapangan kenangannya itu

_Dia memang nggak datang ya _Gumam Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah lapangan basket

Sasuke nggak melihat Sakura karena gadis itu sedang duduk di belakang ring basket

_Pulang saja ah………. _Gumam Sasuke

Pas mau pulang tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, yang membuat Sasuke dapat melihat dia

"Eh itu kan………." Kata Sasuke melihat ke arah lapangan basket

_Huf…..ternyata memang nggak mungkin ya masih ada cowok bodoh yang mau menunggu disini setelah aku nggak datang kesini 2 tahun yang lalu padahal dia sudah nunggu sampai 10 tahun_ Gumam Sakura sambil melangkah pergi dari lapangan itu

Pas dia berbalik badan ternyata disana sudah ada Sasuke

"Sasuke? Kok kamu ada disini?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Aku dari mini market. Ng….ngomong-ngomong ngapain kamu disini malam-malam?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang lapangan ini tempat kenangan cinta pertamaku. Kami janjian ketemu disini hari ini……………..ng sebenarnya sih 2 tahun yang lalu tapi aku baru ingat sekarang. Jadi aku menyempatkan diri datang kesini siapa tahu saja bisa bertemu dengannya sebelum aku kembali ke Osaka besok" jelas Sakura

"Jadi kamu adalah cinta pertamaku itu ya" kata Sasuke senang lalu langsung memeluk Sakura

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"Kamu janjian dengan cinta pertamamu disini tepat hari valentine 2 tahun lalu pada jam 7 malam kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura

"Iya. Eh kok kamu bisa tahu sih? Jangan-jangan kamu……"

"Aku cinta pertamamu itu Saku-chan (panggilan Sasuke pada Sakura saat kecil)"

"Jadi kamu Sas-kun (Sakura manggil Sasuke gitu saat kecil) ya?"

"Iya he…..he"

"Aku senang sekali ternyata kamu itu cinta pertamaku ya"

"Aku juga…..tapi sepertinya kita nggak akan sesenang ini kalau kita bertemu 2 atau setahun yang lalu deh"

"Iya ya waktu itukan kita musuhan banget"

"Oh ya Sakura, kenapa waktu itu kamu nggak datang kesini?"

"Waktu itu sih aku lupa he….he. Sebenarnya tujuanku kembali ke sini adalah menemui cinta pertamaku, tapi karena kesibukan di klub basket aku jadi lupa kalau pernah berjanji padanya tepat di hari valentine" jelas Sakura

"Hm jadi gitu ya" kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Sakura

"Sasuke aku suka kamu" kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"Eh?" wajah Sasuke jadi merah mendengarnya

"Tapi sepertinya aku akan meninggalkan kamu lagi deh, karena besok kan aku kembali ke Osaka"

"Aku juga suka kamu. Dan kali ini aku nggak akan membiarkan kamu pergi lagi" Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura lagi

"Aku juga mau tinggal disini tapi nggak bisa karena aku nggak punya keluarga lagi disini setelah tanteku pergi ke Swiss nanti. Lagian orang tuaku pasti nggak akan mengizinkan"

"Kau tinggal di rumahku saja" pinta Sasuke

"Eh? Orang tuaku nggak mungkin biarin aku tinggal berdua sama cowok"

"Nggak apa-apa kok lagian aku kan nggak tinggal sendiri, aku tinggal bersama ayah, ibu dan kakakku"

"Tapi apa mereka akan setuju ya?"

"Ayo kita beritahu mereka" kata Sasuke lalu langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan segera berlari dari situ, mereka pergi menuju rumah Sakura

Sasuke dan Sakura lalu menjelaskan pada tante dan orang tua Sakura mengenai hal itu. Setelah membujuk orang tuanya cukup lama Sakura akhirnya diijinkan tinggal di rumah Sasuke tapi dengan syarat mereka nggak boleh berbuat macam-macam.

"Huf rasanya lega sekali" kata Sakura sambil menarik napas panjang

"Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya. Aku juga harus bicara dengan keluargaku" kata Sasuke berpamitan pada Sakura

Beberapa saat kemudian di rumah keluarga Uchiha………..

"APA! Cewek?" seru Fugaku kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke

"I….iya se…sebenarnya dia pacarku" jawab Sasuke gugup

"Kamu mau ngajak cewek tinggal disini?" Tanya Mikoto

"I…..iya nggak boleh ya?"

"Boleh kok. Bagus sekali kalau ada anak cewek di rumah ini karena kalian kan cowok semua, hanya aku saja yang wanita. Kalau dia tinggal disini aku jadi punya teman deh" kata Mikoto senang

"Wah Sasuke sudah besar ya, sudah ngajak ceweknya tinggal di rumah" goda Itachi

"Nii-san!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah merah

"Tenang saja aku ada di pihak kamu kok" kata Itachi sambil mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke

"Fugaku kamu setuju kan?" Tanya Mikoto

"Ya sudah terserah kalian lah"

"Yes berhasil" seru Sasuke sambil tos-tosan dengan Mikoto dan Itachi yang mendukungnya

"Tapi kamu nggak boleh berbuat macam-macam dengan dia ya" tambah Fugaku

"Aku tahu kok he…..he" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil

Keesokan harinya Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari sengaja menjemput Sakura di rumahnya karena ini hari terakhir mereka bisa bersama sebelum Sakura berangkat ke Osaka sore nanti.

"Sakura sedih rasanya harus berpisah denganmu kita kan sudah sangat akrab" kata Temari

"Aku ingin kau tinggal, tapi sepertinya nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan" kata Tenten

"Sakura-chan jangan lupakan kami ya" kata Hinata

_Aku nggak sanggup bilang kalau __aku sudah jadian dengan Sasuke dan __mungkin saja aku bakal tinggal serumah dengan__nya_Gumam Sakura

"Lalu kamu sudah pamitan dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino

"Ng kalau itu sih…….."

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke

"Pagi Sasuke!" sapa Ino dan yang lain

"Gimana? Apa mereka sudah setuju?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya mereka setuju. Mulai hari ini kamu sudah bisa tinggal dirumahku"

"Wah benarkah senangnya"

"APA! Tinggal serumah!" seru Ino dan yang lain kaget

"Eh tunggu dulu bukankah hari ini kamu berangkat ke Osaka?" Tanya Tenten

"Sebenarnya sih nggak jadi, aku sudah bicara dengan orang tuaku"

"Jadi kalian bakal tinggal serumah? Tanya Temari

"I…iya begitulah"

"Wah enak ya tinggal serumah, aku juga mau tinggal serumah dengan Hinata" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disitu bersama Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru

"Naruto kusarankan sebaiknya jangan" kata Neji

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Karena ayahnya Hinata galak banget" bisik Neji

Beberapa hari kemudian, di malam yang bertaburan bintang…………..

**SaiIno……………..**

Mereka sedang ada di makam kakaknya Sai……

"Sai" panggil Ino

"Kenapa?"

"Kita pulang saja ya, kan seram ada disini malam-malam" ajak Ino

"Kamu takut ya?" goda Sai

"Ah nggak kok, dulu kan kamu pernah ninggalin aku sendirian disini"

"Eh Ino apa itu! Ada sesuatu dibelakangmu!!!" seru Sai sambil menunjuk ke belakang Ino

"Kyaaaa!!!" Ino langsung memeluk tangan Sai kuat-kuat, dia menutup matanya karena takut

"He…he bercanda" kata Sai sambil tertawa kecil

Hal itu membuat Ino kesal, dia lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada Sai lalu berbalik badan. Dia nggak mau melihat wajah Sai yang lagi tertawa karena sukses mengerjai dia itu. Maklum sejak jadian dengan Ino, Sai jadi lebih ceria dan agak jahil.

_Sial cowok ini kok nggak ada romantis-romantisnya sih! Sejak jadian sampai sekarang, tempat kencan favoritenya adalah kuburan. Mungkin sebelum pacaran denganku, dia pacaran dengan setan _Gumam Ino kesal

"Ino…." panggil Sai

"………………" Ino nggak jawab karena masih kesal

"Ino…….." panggil Sai lagi

"APA!!!" bentak Ino sambil membalikan badan menghadap Sai

Tiba-tiba Sai langsung mencium Ino dengan mesra

_Eh? Sai?...………………… Tapi nggak romantis pun nggak apa-apa deh _Gumam Ino senang

**ShikaTema……………**

"Shikamaru bangun dong kamu kan sudah janji mau mengantarku pulang" kata Temari membangunkan Shikamaru

"Iya sebentar lagi dong aku masih ngantuk nih" jawab Shikamaru malas

"Tapi inikan sudah malam, ayo cepat dong nanti aku nggak dapat bus"

"Bagus dong kamu tinggal aja disini" kata Shikamaru cuek

"Kamu ini apa-apaan sih. Aku serius nih"

"Ng……….."

"Shikamaru ayo bangun dong!" kata Temari sambil membangunkan Shikamaru yang masih saja tidur-tiduran disampingnya

"Ah berisik..." kata Shikamaru lalu menarik tangan Temari yang membuat gadis itu jatuh tepat di dadanya

_Eh? Debaran ini………..he….he ternyata dia juga merasakan debaran yang sama denganku _Gumam Temari

Temari akhirnya ikut tidur-tiduran diatas dada Shikamaru

**NaruHina……………..**

"Na…..Naruto-kun sampai sini saja, makasih telah mengantarku"

"Eh Hinata……."

"Apa?"

"Se….sepertinya ada yang kelupaan deh" kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Apa yang kelupaan?" Tanya Hinata heran

"I…itu goodbye kiss"

"Hah? Go…goodbye kiss?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang merah banget

"I….iya cium aku dong he….he"

"Ba…..baiklah" Hinata akhirnya mencium Naruto di pipi

"Loh kok di situ sih. Disini dong" kata Naruto sambil bersiap-siap mencium Hinata

Pas hampir ciuman tiba-tiba Hiashi keluar dari rumah dan mendapati mereka

"Bocah tengik! Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku!" bentak Hiashi yang segera berlari mendekati NaruHina

"Wah gawat! Hinata aku pergi dulu ya bye-bye" kata Naruto lalu langsung berlari secepatnya dari situ

"Ah iya bye-bye Naruto-kun"

"Hei tunggu kau!" seru Hiashi sambil terus mengejar Naruto

_Benar juga kata Neji, ayahnya Hinata galak banget _Gumam Naruto sambil terus berlari

**SasuSaku…………..**

"Malam ini makan apa?" Tanya Itachi pada Sakura yang sedang membantu Mikoto di dapur

"Nasi kare" jawab Sakura singkat

"Ini kamu yang buat ya?" Tanya Itachi

"I….iya" jawab Sakura malu-malu

"Wah enak sekali, ternyata kamu pintar masak juga ya" puji Itachi setelah mencicipi masakan Sakura yang membuat wajah Sakura jadi merah karena malu

"Nii-san jangan goda pacarku terus dong" Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang

"Eh?" Sakura kaget dengan ulah Sasuke

"Sasuke! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan bermesraan di dalam rumah!" bentak Fugaku

"Ha…ha…ha sepertinya aku bakal cepat dapat cucu nih" kata Mikoto sambil tertawa

"Sasuke…… ngapain sih? Kan malu" bisik Sakura dengan wajah yang merah banget

"Jalan-jalan sebentar ya" ajak Sasuke lalu langsung pergi dari situ sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura

"Sasuke! Tunggu mau kemana kamu malam-malam!" bentak Fugaku

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada di lapangan basket tempat kenangan mereka saat kecil

"Nah kalau disini nggak ada yang ganggu lagi kan" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Sasuke sebenarnya kamu mau apa sih bawa aku ke si…….." Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ternyata Sasuke sedang tersenyum sambil terus menatap Sakura

"Kamu nggak akan macam-macam kan? Nanti aku bisa di kirim ke Osaka oleh ayahmu loh" tambah Sakura

"Nggak macam-macam kok. Hanya satu macam saja" kata Sasuke sambil terus mendekati Sakura, dia lalu mencium Sakura dengan mesra

_Hah? Sasuke………… _Gumam Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat mesra di tengah lapangan kenangan mereka

**NejiTen………..**

Neji dan Tenten sedang duduk berdua di bukit belakang sekolah sambil melihat bintang………..

Tenten bersandar di bahu Neji, keduanya pegangan tangan dengan sangat mesra

"Wah bintang jatuh. Neji ayo bikin permohonan" seru Tenten sambil melipat kedua tangannya lalu membuat permohonan dalam hati

"……………" Neji juga membuat permohonannya dalam hati

"Apa permohonanmu?" Tanya Tenten

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" jawab Neji sambil tersenyum

"Huh pelit amat sih pada pacar sendiri"

"Kamu sendiri apa permohonanmu?"

"Kalau kamu nggak mau bilang, aku juga nggak mau"

"Aku akan bilang kok. Tapi setelah menikah nanti ya" bisik Neji yang membuat wajah Tenten merah banget

"Ge Er banget sih siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan kamu"

"Loh aku kan nggak bilang menikah dengan kamu"

"Neji!" Tenten jadi kesal

"He….he bercanda kok bercanda" kata Neji sambil tertawa kecil

"Neji….."

"Ya?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti kamu benar-benar melamar aku. Aku akan senang mendengarnya"

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan serius melamarmu. Ng…….Tenten"

"Kenapa?"

"Dansa denganku ya"

"Dansa?"

"Iya malam ini kan banyak bintangnya, biar makin romantis gitu. Ayo……" ajak Neji sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ya sudah ayo siapa takut"

Keduanya mulai berdansa dengan mesranya dibawah cahaya bintang yang kelap-kelip

"Neji….."

"Apa?"

"Sekarang aku percaya"

"Hah? Percaya apa?"

"Bahwa jarak antara benci dan cinta itu memang sangat tipis"

T……H…..E…………..E……N……D

**Akhirnya selesai juga he……he**

**Bagi kalian semua yang membaca cerita ini tolong di review ya. Aku ingin tahu komentar kalian mengenai keseluruhan cerita ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya!!!**


End file.
